Fatherhood Part 11:Planting the Seeds of Family
by omega1979
Summary: Fatherhood Part 11 When danger comes to the Elector, it causes life to change for a lot of people. This is totally family fluff and Peter Udonta is only three years old
1. Chapter 1

**Fatherhood Part 11**

 **Planting the Seeds of Family**

"So you seem to be going well for yourself?" Kraglin said to the Mercenary who just nodded in agreement. "Yeah, working for my boss is great, we choose our own hours, the pays pretty good".

Both Yondu and Kraglin had never expected to run into Paistran, a Darbien contact of theirs from way back when. Due to the criminal circles, they run in, they would eventually run into each other. But, as long as they never encroached on each other turf too much, it was all right.

This time, however, there were no mission, or anything violent. All it was, was a supply run. Iztel, the Electors MasterChef, had informed them; they were running low on the essentials.

Not that it was urgent, but Iztel took his job seriously, and in truth, Yondu and Kraglin wanted to take their son off the ship for a while and have some family time. Even if it was scouring the markets for food, and for Yondu to get some of his famous trinkets.

Peter loved the Market, and all the attention he was getting being his typical good self. A quick flash of his green eyes and smile and the supplies got larger at no extra costs, and three-year-old Peter was able to express some energy. Though he was happiest on his parent's shoulders looking out at everyone.

It was on their way back travelling through the deep of space that they got the hail from the Darbien cruiser and their encounter with Paistran. In the end, to refuse him would be worse, so they had to let him and his small crew on board.

Both of them were wary about strangers being around their son, but after explaining the fake story, Paistran just accepted it and Peter, only played on the floor with all his toys, ignoring the dull adults talking.

While every one of the mercenaries was getting wasted, Yondu and Kraglin only sipped their beers. True they could have knocked it back, but because of their son both of them had to keep a clear head.

Paistran, had a small crew of his own, all Darbien so a good foot taller than Yondu and Kraglin, all wearing black played armour, in a bid to be intimidating. And he excused himself to get back to his ship which was currently docked alongside Yondu's own white M-Ship.

Leaving the Udonta family alone for a moment, Kraglin began to look at the time wondering how long they would be when Peter lifted his commutator up in the air.

"Daddy, it works". Peter declared in his sing-song voice, while Kraglin chucked "Peter, that's old. It doesn't work".

"Yes it does, I can hear people talking". Peter argued waving the device at his parents.

Yondu rolled his eyes since this was a similar trick Pete did when he was smaller, no matter how old you were. If a baby handed you a toy commutator, you spoke into it.

Deciding to indulge his son, Yondu picked up the communicator, and almost instantly his blood run cold.

"…so, we've agreed. We kill the Ravagers, and take the boy, he'll fetch a fortune to the boss. Kill him, keep him as a slave, who cares whatever".

"We'll have to be quick. Yondu and Kraglin are tough, they won't go down without a fight".

"Please, Ravagers are all stupid bastards, and everyone knows that". The communicator cut off at that point, and Peter just looked stupefied, being only three and unable to understand most of the words.

Instantly, Yondu and Kraglin shared that look, they didn't want to cause a scene in front of their son, who was just looking at them. In fact, neither of them could explain how or why a dead communicator being used as a toy had come to life and hacked into another ships central mainframe. But they'll ponder that much later.

Yondu and Kraglin didn't need to speak, and instantly shifted their body language, the same glint in their eyes forged by years of fighting side by side. In life there was a line, and parents adopted or otherwise, they had inherited the fear, and that fear was now in the vicinity.

But first Peter, Kraglin adjusted his body language and voice just to speak to their toddler.

"Peter, daddy and I are just going to sort some things out, but you need a nap".

Instantly Peter protested, even though he was tired "No, no naptime, no naptime, please. I don't want too". He pouted, but it had no effect.

"Look we're just going to put you in your box, and you try to get some sleep" reassured Yondu picking up their son and placing him in his box. It was small and hadn't been used for a while, but it was essential while Kraglin grabbed Fang, Peter's precious teddy and placed it next to him.

"Daddies will be back in a second, ok," said Yondu, throwing a blanket over the boy and leaving the room.

For Peter Jason Udonta, he didn't want a nap, he wanted to play and have fun, but the mattress was soft, and a nap would be nice, so doing a loud yawn he lay down cuddling Fang tightly.

"So you want to take my son, you twisted sack of shit" Peter heard Kraglin say loudly, but it didn't scare him, the son was him.

Falling asleep, he could hear the sounds of daddy whistling loudly, and the sound of massive bodies hitting the deck, Peter knew that sound.

It was like when the evil Kree's had tried to take him, and Proctom had saved his life, but even though he shivered, he knew that meant that bad people were dead, so he was safe. Then he heard his two daddies speaking. "Let's see what we can get from this shithole of a ship". Peter then heard footsteps but was fast asleep, safe and in slumber.

When Peter woke up a short while later and poked his head from the box demanding a cuddle which Yondu obliged. Little Peter didn't notice his daddy bruising himself in his hair and holding him close and saw blue on both his daddies clothing.

"Where are your friends?" Peter asked, noticing the new things around the M-ship. Which his parents had torn from the ship now floating in space with its lifeless crew.

"They had to go", Kraglin explained as evenly as he could itching for a shower. They had killed them all in minutes, the moment they had rushed onto the ship, Kraglin had cut them down with his blaster but Yondu, now that was a kill he loved seeing.

Watching his mate draw out his Yaka arrow, with a whistle and driving it into their heads. It was slow and torturous, and Kraglin would admit it got him going. However, they were in deep space and wanted to get the hell out of there, so had grabbed what they could and searched their pockets for units and weapons. It was a small bounty, but still, an impressive one which they would go through much later.

"Oh ok," Peter just accepted his parent's words with no more question and going into the cockpit was happy to be held until the Elector came into view and Peter bounced, happy that he was home.

In the few minutes, it came for the M-Ship to completely dock, and as requested several of the Ravagers came over to the Udonta family for their orders. It was simple, all the food to be taken to Iztel, the rest to the Treasury, the small room where Kraglin would sit and work out what things were worth.

Peter in the meantime, just wanted to get out, and wiggled from his parent's arms, his precious Fang in his arms and run across the deck to the maintenance section. Xandarian's were social by nature, and most of their repairs were done sitting in a collective group and just talking and Peter being raised as one was no exception to this.

"Yarovesky," Peter said, seeing the Ravager stretched out on the floor, cleaning the stem bolts carefully with a rag and polish, and the burly Ravager looked up "Hi Peter Monster,"

Peter just laughed at being called a monster, but he plonked himself onto the floor and looked up at the Ravager who was covered in grime and dirt., "What you doing?"

Yarovesky up the stem and explained to the curious toddler. "This is part of the centralised engine. It keeps the M-Ships gravity in place, but it had to be stripped apart and cleaned every few years, it's really dirty work".

Perhaps it was the mention of M-Ships or dirt, but Peter's face lit up "Can I help you?"

Yarovesky just shrugged while Yondu and Kraglin caught up with them and the Ravager who was their chief navigator, brown eyes noticed the blood spatter. But said nothing, while Yondu agreed with the idea until Peter piped up "But I want to help for units."

Kraglin just smirked, and Yondu run his finger over his lips in a bid not too laugh, oh Peter was his son all right.

Yarovesky to his credit, just laughed, "Ok how many units".

"One hundred" Peter declared, too which Yarovesky immediately began to disagree and the bartering began, in the end, in-between the numbers going high and low, they agreed on thirty-five units, but perhaps a bonus if they did it all today.

The Captain and the First Mate both desperate for a shower turned to the navigator. "You are good to watch him for a bit, aren't you?" Kraglin asked to which the burly Ravager just stated, "No problems, he'll be fine with me".

With that settled, and leaving their most precious passion in the Hanger Bay, both of them caught the end of Peter's next sentence and tried not to laugh out loud.

"If Fang helps, can he get Units too."

"Naaa" Yarovesky stated "Fang's lazy and everyone knows it.

In their Quarters, both Kraglin and Yondu stripped off and headed for the shower. They didn't want to think of how it could be all different, or how that damn toy had come to life since it hadn't since they got back. Instead, they just put it down to Peter's nature, and that was it.

Besides having a quiet moment in the shower, just cleaning each other's bodies, Yondu washing Kraglin's hair, while Kraglin scrubbed Yondu's dense skin. Brushing lips with the water cascading over their naked skin. It was almost like old times sake, perhaps they could get in a quickie, after all, Peter was safe and sound.

A little while later Peter was still on the floor of the hanger, happily covered in grime, a smear of grease across his cheek while he just talked with Yarovesky. Out of all the Ravagers, he wasn't as close to him because Yarovesky was a navigator and spent all of his time on the bridge with his dad's.

He knew he was very good at his job and was always pouring over star charts plotting the directions of the Elector, but he was still friendly to Peter.

"Yarovesky, when did you learn to fly your ship?" Peter asked while cleaning another stem bolt since he had done a lot in the last few hour, and the Ravager just shrugged.

"I was in about twenty, so a few years ago. Took me a while" he said, while Peter tried to digest this information.

"Daddy said I can't learn until I'm ten, but I'm only three, and that's a long time away.

Seven years to a toddler was a lifetime, but Yarovesky understood this. "True, but remember this…"

Yarovesky never got the chance to finish his sentence, as the blade came down across the Xandarian's neck and Peter just screamed.

 **To be continued**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Planting the Seeds of Family**

 **Chapter 2**

Kraglin Obfonteri was towel drying his hair, a look of smug satisfaction on his face which Yondu matched, taking advantage of the silence, Yondu had pulled him into the shower and washed him thoroughly, before pushing him against the wall and taking his own sweet time on Kraglin's ass.

Kraglin moaned in pure delight, finishing by falling to his knees and finishing Yondu off by sucking his cock until it was limp, leaning Yondu gasping as Kraglin hit that one sweet spent, before falling out of the shower, clean and very satisfied.

They were half tempted to send a message for Iztel to take care and feed their son while they to bed, but instead got dressed instead.

Enjoying this brief break in their busy day, they instantly jumped when they heard the interruption on the tannoy overhead.

"Intruder in the Hanger Bay, all crew to report instantly", yelled Horuz the one currently in charge of the Elector, and Yondu and Kraglin shared a look before flying out of their quarters.

Kraglin's blaster already in his hand. Footsteps were heavy as they poured onto the deck double time, neither of them saying anything until they piled into the hanger bay with the rest of the Ravagers.

Kraglin's blood immediately begun to heat, and he glanced down and the rest of his crew, all blasters were drawn, but in a down position. None of them wanted to fire at the sight before them, and the tension off them you could practically smell it in the air combined with Peter's shrieking and the scent of blue blood dripping on the metal.

"Come any closer you bastards, and I'll slit this little shit's throat". The intruder yelled, making it clear how dangerous it was.

"Who the fuck are you?", Kraglin demanded, shit they had gone through the ship, so why the fuck was this guy? To which the intruder just smirked, while everyone tried to take in who the hell he was. He was well dressed, with the expensive coat, gold dripped from his body, perhaps he was trying to be intimidating since he was apparently wealthy, but no one gave a shit about that.

"Who the hell am I, you invade on my ship while I'm taking a rest, kill all my crew, rip me off, shit I'm taking what I'm owed.

"Just let the boy go, and there's a chance we won't kill you Yondu said as coldly as he could even though that was just bullshit.

One asshole and his slave against currently fifty Ravagers and two parents, he didn't stand a chance, usually Yondu would have given him props for tying but today wasn't it, as he glanced over to Kraglin and saw the same glint in his eyes of desperation.

On the floor was Yarovesky his blue blood spilling out of from the slash wound on his heck, covering the floor and saturating Fang who was lying aimlessly on the ground. The navigator looked on the verge of losing conciseness from massive blood loss, but the asshole who was holding their screaming squirming son wasn't finished and was just babbling.

"Who the hell am I, please you kill my crew and take my shit, and you didn't even notice me slipping off into your precious M-Ship, I could have killed your son there and then, but where's the fun in that" he directed at Kraglin, while Yondu just tensed further.

In his hand was Peter being held up by the hair of his head, Peter wailed and squirmed as the man, this stranger dug his hand in harder and Peter could feel his blond hair being ripped out.

Peter was scared, so scared and he could see his daddies and the Ravagers standing there, they would help him, they just had too, and he just screamed one word that made an impact on everyone.

"Daddies"

Next to the intruder, was a young boy aged it looked about eight there was evidence of fresh bruises over his eyes and cheeks, his bare arms were scarred, and one of them was raised holding a blaster which everyone noticed his hands were shaking.

"Daaaaaady help me".

There was a flicker of emotion on both his dad's faces, but Kraglin had his blaster raised, and Peter knew it was serious, "Daddy, please help me", Peter begged. "We're going to get you out of there Peter."

To which Peter being only three and already confused just screamed "Help", he could feel blood dripping down his face from the bad man twisting at his hair, and saw Yondu lips twist.

"Just let me son go" Yondu demanded, just wanting this over

Under his thick, expensive coat, they could see well-defined muscles proving he was strong, strong enough to rip a child apart.

Yondu and Kraglin were used to psychos, but this guy with his babbling nonsense was just batshit crazy,

"Oh he's your son too, well isn't that just perfect, I'll take him too…give me the codes for your M-Ship, and I'll keep the boy, hell take this one instead as compensation. He directed to the slave next to him, who just kept his eyes down, his hand shaking on the blaster he had apparently never fired before and which had been ripped from Yarovesky's holster.

"We're not going to do that, you're surrounded by armed bastards, just let the boy go" Kraglin cautioned, never taking his eyes off his son but he knew he had to move carefully.

Though Kraglin was desperate to go over there and rip the toddler from the bastard's arms, but that blade was too close to Peter's neck, and everyone knew it. Shit, he had to tread carefully, and that went against him as a parent.

"Like fuck, I'm letting him go, he's the only leverage I have on his ship" stated the intruder, who wasn't as mental as he appeared, even though he couldn't shut the fuck up and was just monologuing, just liking the sound of his own voice.

"My name is Deckerster, you smug bastards, just thought you should know. Breaking into my cruiser, bet you didn't even though I was there? God, how stupid were you?" He declared to Yondu and Kraglin who just ignored this, shit they knew how they had screwed up, but they were not going to vocalise it.

Yarovesky, had his hand over his throat, trying to stem the blood loss but it looked like most of it had spilled out onto the deck. Everyone could see the desperation on his face at what happened, feeling like he had failed in protecting the toddler,

He was inching nearer unconsciousness then he looked up at the slave and noticed something, and looked past the screaming babe and the bastard currently holding him tightly.

"Omevic".

It was one word that managed to draw the attention from everyone in the room, and the slave looked over, his brown eyes trying to register this, a moment of recognition which caused Yarovesky to gasp.

"It's you, isn't it? Do you remember? We were on the slave ship together? The master took you and sold you, you were about three, I remember your marking, your brand on your arm. We called you Omevic. Do you remember?"

Yarovesky was babbling now from shock and blood loss but still managed to get more words out. "A lot of us are here now, help us…you can do it."

The slave Omevic, which apparently was his name looked back at Yarovesky, and everyone caught the haunted look in his eyes at the recalling of his actual name. Which also got the ire of his master Deckerster, who caught him aside the cheek with his blade "Don't say anything, you pitiful bastard, who gives a shit about you". He declared with a mouth full of spittle.

There was so much tension in the room, but Yondu saw an opportunity and took it raising his hand to give the order for the Ravagers to lower their blasters further.

"Omevic right?", the slave looked at the Captain of the Ravagers confused his hand shaking further on the blaster. "You can stop this; you can end this all".

Omevic looked to his Master, and to Peter and to Yarovesky on the floor, while he heard his Master since before he could remember, but his name that was his name he did have a name just chuckle evilly next to him.

And every Ravagers just took a breath, this wasn't how it was meant to plan out, with Peter sobbing and screaming with blood running down his face crying for his daddies.

A split second later, it all went to hell.

 **To be continued**

 **Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here we are new chapter, hope you like it**

 **Planting the Seeds of Family**

 **Chapter Three**

Omevic, the slave, rushed into his master causing Deckerster to stage back releasing his hold on Peter, who crashed to the ground with a thud, there was the sound of a bone breaking on impact, but no one cared about that, at the moment.

"Peter" Yondu yelled to his son as Peter got to his feet and begun to run, his red blood dripping down his face and he started to scream, god Yondu wanted to shoot the bastard, but he needed Peter out of the vicinity. While the slaver who had caused this just staggered back and dropped the knife with still bore Yarovesky's blood.

Omevic, immediately run after Peter dropping the blaster onto the ground, he looked frightened, but he was determined to get away, while his master, recovered onto his feet and scooped up the blaster his property had dropped.

"Evil, selfish brat, I'll kill you first" Deckerster shouted raising the blaster and firing it at the pair. None of them knew what happened next, it happened so fast, and none of them could explain it, but Peter stumbled to the metal deck, causing the slave to fall after him.

The moment Deckerster fired the blaster and caught the young slave in the back causing him to sway to the floor, blood immediately gushing out of the wound on his front, a clear thru and thru.

"Fire" Yondu yelled, and his crew didn't need to be told twice, as hail upon hail of baster fired upon the slaver, causing his body to disintegrate in a volley of fire and blood. Over fifty Ravagers and their frustrations at the situation vented on the bastard, who only a second later his remains along with his coat lay strewn upon the hangar bay deck.

There was a moment of silence, while every Ravager ascertained the damage while the smoke cleared before they turned their attention to the three fallen lying across the deck. Yondu was first to reach Peter's side, the red gash on his head didn't look too deep, but he was unconscious, and they were something to worry about.

"Medic's now". Kraglin screamed into his commutator, as he landed at his son's side. Peter was just lying so still, with the blood running from head courtesy of his hair being ripped out. That couldn't help but terrify him.

"Peter, can you hear me" there was no response, but both of them were in charge of the ship, but all they could do was watch as the unconscious Yarovesky, and the slave Omevic were placed carefully on stretchers, and could only stand back while they did the same for their son.

Peter looked so frail and lifeless, but the worst thing was that neither of them could touch him, not until he had been assessed.

"Get this place cleaned up, and check every single M-Ship for any stragglers and kill them", Yondu demanded, noticing how his panicked his voice was, but didn't care, as the Medic's came in, and gently placed the toddler onto the stretcher.

Even though Yondu and Kraglin should have stayed, their jobs weren't important at that moment, they were parents first, and everyone knew it.

Following the trio, medics were barking orders about Omevic who was bleeding heavily and the worst casualty, while for Proctom who was slipping back to the real world, a bandage pressed across his neck could only mumble "Peter", before sliding back.

In the Med Bay, the Medics hurried around them, Yarovesky had his visible neck wound and would need surgery and immediate blood transfusions. Omevic, they both watched as he was taken into surgery and his tatty clothes removed he was about eight but looked so much younger, but Peter.

Peter was lying so still on a biobed, and even though it was no more than two minutes, for Yondu and Kraglin it felt like hours until a medic appeared and not even bothering to ask, begin to cut Peter's clothes off.

"It's to make sure he's properly assessed, the bio-scanners are meant for adults, not babies", the Medic supplied, which caused Yondu to snap "Than what good are you?" which the Medic correctly didn't reply too.

Watching their unconscious baby being checked over, the diagnosis was straightforward. "Skin trauma caused by blunt force to the scalp. Hair has been ripped out from the root, causing the blood loss, small fracture to the foot from impact,

"His heart is elevated due to shock, so I want to keep him sedated for the next twenty-four hours, I'll give him nutrients so he won't be hungry, but when he wakes up he'll probably be a bit upset. So lots of the things he likes and he should be fine in a couple of days.

Yondu just exhaled wondering how his toddler was going to milk this, while the media carefully called the blood for his hair, before applying a serum to heal the wound faster, finishing with injecting him in the veins causing Peter to just sigh as he slipped into a deeper sleep. And the medic finished by placing a mini bio scanner just being his ear.

"So he's ok now, and I can monitor him from here since I know you want to take him", he finished, grabbing a blanket but Kraglin pulled his coat off while Yondu picked up their son who was just as floppy as a rag and wrapped the coat around the boy.

Leaving the medics to patch up the Xandarian's, both parents wordlessly just too him, every Ravager they came across just gave them a glance, then looked relieved but Yondu and Kraglin they walked quickly just wanting to get their son to safety.

In their quarter, a place of security from the world, the silence between the pair was deafening, while Yondu took their son into the bathroom, and placed Peter in the sink

He did the same when Peter was a baby and sop know, now he was outgrowing it, but they had to get the boy clean as if the small of Xandarian blood and violence was saturating his skin.

Filling up the sink, with warm water Kraglin joined Yondu, while they cleaned the boy's skin and hair as gently as they could, washing away all the blood down the sink. Peter didn't move which to them was so strange.

Peter was boisterous and hated bath time but loved splashing water. To see their son so still was disturbing to both of them. With him clean and wrapped in their cleanest towel Kraglin gently dried him, while Yondu got his softest night clothes, and they dressed their son as carefully as they could.

Peter smelt clean and soft, and even though unconscious just sighed in his dreams. The silence was disturbed, by a chime on Kraglin's communicator which he read out loud.

"Do you need any food, and is Peter ok". To which he replied. "We're fine, and Peter will be, thanks, Iztel". Then he placed the communicator and run his hands over his face, since with their spiky-haired son fast asleep on the pillow, even with the tension between the parents.

Both of them were exhausted, so Yondu sent a message to Horuz telling him he was in charge for the night, and both parents just stripped off and crashed.

With the lights dropped and Peter next to them, they tried to get some sleep, but Yondu knew Kraglin wouldn't, and it was only a few hours later that Yondu opened his eyes to see his Mate sitting up, feet on the floor just staring out of the port window.

Manoeuvring past the sleeping Peter who never stirred, Yondu just sat next to him and waited for him to talk, which only took a few seconds.

"We were having sex, while our son was almost killed today, on an intruder we let in. What the hell is wrong with us Yondu."

Yondu just placed his arm around Kraglin's shoulder, and just signed, Kraglin was only voicing what he had been thinking from that moment.

"I know we screwed up Kraglin, we should have checked the M-Ship was secure, we should have taken better care of it, but we didn't" too which Kraglin didn't even look at Yondu.

"we are the worst fucking parents in the galaxy. And looked what happened to Yarovesky, that could have been Peter and you know that"

No one could deny the grit in Kraglin's vice while Yondu glanced behind him and just looked at their slapping toddler.

"we can go over this every single time. Did we screw up? Yes, but is Peter dead? No. Because we were there to fight for him…and when he gets older…

"…we're gonna teach him to fight" Kraglin finished, shit how often had they had this conversation, and of course Yondu knew what to say next.

"Look, you're paranoid, but Peter's fine, so you just have to let it go".

There could have been more to say, but none of them, were in the mood to go over the same thing over and over again, not when there was a ship to run and a hob to do.

Pulling Kraglin into his arms and moving Peter so once again, he was lying between the pair, they finally managed to get some more sleep. Yondu tried to but even with his eyes closed knew his mate was staring at Peter intently as if on the off chance he looked away, Peter would disappear from view.

Neither of the parents slept well, and still woke up to their boy whose lack of movement was unnerving.

"Let's not bother getting him changed" stated Yondu since there was really no point, if Peter wasn't comfortable he would have let them know somehow.

There was still tension between the pair, but both of them knew the moment Peter woke up at least their lives would return too whatever normal was.

With both parents dressed and their sleeping babe in their arms, they decided to go to the sickbay to get Peter checked out and check on the other causalities of the night.

Peter was so still while his Bioscan was in process, but they knew he was totally fine would be coming off the medication soon, so they turned their attention to the comatose eight-year-old who had saved their babies life.

His eyes were so shallow it looked like they had sunk into his head, Hewas pale, which wasn't a surprise, but it was a sickly pallor that seemed like he had never seen the sun. He was so thin it looked like the bones were about to protrude from his skin.

"So he lacks in every vitamin known to man, undernourished and anaemic, he's dangerously underweight, but then there's this". The Medic who was supplying this information pulled back the blanket covering his body causing Yondu and Kraglin to draw back their breath. "They cover every inch of his body".

Every inch of his skin on this small whelp of a child was covering in crisscrossed scars, there were deep lash mark on his arms and torso, some old, but a few fresher. They had seen abuse, hell Yondu knew this life, but this, this was something else entirely. He was only a child for god sake.

"we placed him in a drug-induced coma to let his body heal, and If it means anything he sailed through the surgery, so he's a fighter, but we have to think about…"

"Omevic" came the raspy voice behind them causing all of them to turn around.

There was Yarovesky, standing in the doorway, wearing the medical scrubs, with a think healing band across his neck and carrying a drip which was supplying the blue blood which had been ripped from him.

Yarovesky looked pale, the blade missing the jugular by a millimetre but he had lost three litres of blood, but his surgery went well, so the only reminder, was some scarred vocal nodes which would heal in time.

"His name is Omevic, and he's eight years old?" he supplied before Yondu could say he knew this information.

Yarovesky run his free hand through his brown hair which was hanging down, and Yondu could see the leather band he usually wore on his arm was removed, so his slave brand stood out.

"What do you know about him", Kraglin asked, needing to know more about the child who was currently the second youngest on the Elector, to which their chief navigator just exhaled.

"He was taken and sold, just before we were freed, if that counts for anything. The rest of the child slaves were killed, but he was taken and sold to that monster", the voice was so low, and all of them knew this was a memory he didn't want to tap into. "He was the same age that Peter is now when it happened, only three years old."

All eyes went to the sleeping baby, who just shifted now beginning to wake up from the trauma and everyone just tried to imagine it, but it was too brutal to even think about until Yarovesky with his scarred voice said the one thing which needed to be said.

"What is going to happen to Omevic, Yondu?"

 **To be continued, so what is going to happen to the fragile eight-year-old.**

 **Be back soon xx**

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here we all new Chapter, it's world building and angsty

 **Planting the Seeds of Family**

 **Chapter Three**

The Udonta Family left Yarovesky and the slave, well ex-slave to rest while they made their way to the mess hall, at that time of the morning it held only two crew members who turned when they walked in.

Instantly Iztel demanded "Give him to me", Yondu didn't have the heart to refuse this, as Iztel got himself seated and Peter was in his arms.

All of them noticed the boy stirring as if picking up on Itzel's scent which was the smell of breakfast which lingered on his skin. "There you go, boy, I was worried about you". He whispered in the toddler's ear, while Proctom got the Captain and First Mate their breakfast and coffee.

No one really discussed anything, it was a bit too soon for the parents, and all Iztel cared about was the toddler was okay. Hell, he had been feeding him since the first day and was only up to recently the only reason the Ravager got up in the morning.

While they ate, both of them took a long look at Proctom, he had been a Ravager since he was fifteen, which was considered too young but Yondu had picked him up with several others. Even though he had been in the past a dick and had just returned from being deliberately exiled by the crew due to scarring Peter and was still recovering from his brain injury.

Proctom looked younger than twenty, and paler than most Ravagers, having come from the same place where Omevic was born, the only difference was that Proctom had remained with the others until he was hired by Yondu. Omevic didn't, but then again slave ships were unholy places for children and all of them knew it.

"Today Peter's staying with us, so you have a day off at least", Yondu said to try to lighten the mood, to which Iztel just brushed the boy through his spiky hair with his good hand, "that's ok, we have lots of fun things planned when wakes up. So, what's going on with the new arrival anyway".

"Still under discussion", Yondu said smoothly since he had no idea, but Kraglin who was standing at the counter noticed a dark look cross over Proctom's face. But didn't mention it.

With breakfast concluded the Udonta family made their way to the bridge, with Peter safe and snoozing in Yondu' arms. Yondu liked having his son safe and sound and several times during the day felt his body twisting and glanced down to see Peter blearily blinking at him, and his hands searching Yondu's chest.

"Daddy pouch", Peter moaned to himself, trying to find the sacred safe space before settling back to sleep. "You can't Peter, you're a big boy now," Yondu said to his son who didn't look convinced and made his dad aware of that.

There was an undercurrent running through the Elector, but Yondu and Kraglin were pleased to receive a discreet summons on their communicators that the Xandarian boy was waking up and was confused and disoriented.

With Peter still sleeping now casually swung over Kraglin's shoulder they made their way down to the Med-bay, they were gifted with the sight of the small boy coming to, with Yarovesky standing next to him, not even bothering to hide how concerned he was.

The young boy, blinked and looked to the ceiling before glancing around and froze instantly at the sight of the three Ravagers, and there was an uncomfortable silence before Yondu spoke, trying to be gentle but that wasn't his thing as everyone knew.

Yondu was clueless, but Kraglin once again in his infinite wisdom and the fact that he was Xandarian like the boy, knew what to say.

"I am Kraglin, and this is Captain Yondu Udonta, and this is our son Peter", he said gesturing to the sleeping toddler. "You saved his life yesterday, and because of this, you're under the protection of the Ravagers. Where no one will hurt you."

The boy didn't look too convinced. But Kraglin persisted, "You old Master is dead, so your going to remain with us, but you'll be treated right. Yarovesky" he gestured to the Xandarian standing near the biobed, "He'll be keeping an eye on you, and we're setting up a new room. So, you can have a bit of privacy. When it comes to work…we'll figure it out".

The eight-year-old just tried to take everything in. His Master was dead, really dead and he was with the Ravagers, this was all too much to take in, so the unconsciousness was almost blissful, but everyone heard the words emitting from the child's mouth which made them very uncomfortable. "Thank you, Master".

With that done, and Yarovesky due to be discharged soon so he would sort everything out for the child, the Udonta family left, but Omevic was playing on their minds even with Peter now almost himself.

With their days completed it was still a difficult night, since Peter was now medication free, which made him restless and tearful. His parents were up all night with their son crying every hour seeking and receiving reassurance, that there were no monsters or evil men and no one would hurt him.

"I want Fang". Peter sobbed until Yondu checked to see what had happened to Peter's precious teddy, last seen saturated in Yarovesky blue blood.

Jamsean had had the foresight to leave him with the launders, who since Fang was more delicate than everything else, and could be ripped to shreds in the cleaning vats was being washed gently, which was taking its time.

Which didn't impress Peter who just sobbed for his missing favourite toy and no one of his other toys was good enough. No other toy was as good as Fang, and that was final.

The next morning all of them were sleep deprived, and it didn't help with Pete begun to stir

"Daddy, daddy" Peter started to poke at his parents, who in truth were not morning people but were pleased that their son was seemingly back to his usual self.

"Come on I want breakfast" Peter declared, hopping on one foot to the next, so at least his broken foot had healed quickly.

Getting themselves dressed and sorted the Udonta family made their way to the Mess hall where Iztel and Proctom were, and the rest of the Ravagers were.

Iztel was happy to see the toddler, who rushed to him and demanded breakfast which Proctom was happy to supply. It was all going well, just a typical morning on the Elector, until Kraglin and Yondu got up to leave do Peter could have his lessons.

"Ok, so we'll be back for lunch, and I'll take Peter on me rounds. Perhaps we should wait before taking him back to the hanger bay". Kraglin informed their Master chef who was happy with that

All was well and good until the Udonta family got up to leave when Peter tensed suddenly and intently begun to cry loudly, big fat tears streaming down his face. "No daddy, no, no no, no. Don't go, don't leave me."

Peter squealed, his red face getting hotter, which caused Kraglin to drop to his knees noticing that Proctom had keeled over suddenly his hand clamped over his face to try and stem the bleeding.

"It's ok, lad. It's ok". Iztel said as calmly as he could while Proctom let Iztel take him to the back to the pantry so the boy could rest. A screaming fit could lead to a seizure, and both of them knew it.

Yondu just exhaled, not impressed once again his son had forgotten the rule for the young Xandarian who only got his injuries from protecting Peter in the first place.

"Peter stop that right now" Yondu instructed, while Kraglin still on his knows just tried to calm the boy.

"No, no daddy, don't leave me. You left, and a bad man came, a bad man came and hurt me. Grabbed me" Peter just bawled while his parents shared a look.

They had had a quiet moment of Peter not even acknowledging it happened then all his memories came back in a rush of the danger he was in.

"Peter, daddy, killed the bad man, all the Ravagers did. You are fine and safe" Kraglin picked up they son, while Peter just sobbed into his shoulder and his body trembled with fear. "Bad man came", Peter kept repeating, whole Iztel came out of the pantry door and addressed the ones in charge of the ship in a low tone.

"Proctom's just had a micro-fit, but he's not bleeding. He'll be fine, but Yondu. If Peter's going to act like that. He can't be with me today".

Yondu just exhaled, while Kraglin tied their best to soothe their troubled toddler. In truth, he hated having his authority questioned. Peter spent time in the mess having lessons and play, it was safer, and Iztel usually loved Peter being there.

But at the same time, their MasterChef had his priorities right. Proctom was still recovering from delicate brain surgery, and it was taking time to heal, which was why he had Iztel looking out for him.

Yondu had begun to suspect that if Proctom would never go on a mission again, then at least he possibly had a new career on the Elector when Iztel was gone.

In the end, the Captain of the Ravagers just exhaled and walked over to Peter's small table grabbing his pad, and some paper and crayons.

"Fine, Peter you're coming to the Bridge with us. Iztel, that kid's being discharged today, Yarovesky in charge of that. He'll probably be coming down here, or whatever. So, keep an eye on him, make sure the boy eats something. You can figure that out".

Since Yondu was fully aware what the boy hadn't eaten for most of his life, but knew Iztel had some ideas about that, to which the older Ravagers just nodded.

Peter's sobs had subsided, but his head was still buried in Kraglin's shoulder, and the second in command could only shrug.

With their son in their possession, the Udonta family finally went to the Bridge, but all of them knew that the events of the last two days went deeper than they could possibly imagine.

 **To be continued**

 **Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here it is the latest chapter of Planting the Seeds of Family, and more world building and character building with Yarovesky, and it was cut for length but I needed to explore him before I got to new addition on the ship**

 **Planting the Seeds of Family. Chapter 5**

On the bridge, there was no mention of the reason why Peter was in parents' arms, or why throughout the day he played with a few of the small toys he had, but felt more content to be in his parents' laps, even protesting loudly when they had tried to put him down for a nap.

Even as Ravagers, they had a toddler on board and though they had reputations as ruthless bastards, knew enough about children to know that they had bad days. Peter was just happy to be with his parents, though Yondu and Kraglin loved spending time with their son they still had work to do, which they couldn't do with Peter in the vicinity. Additionally, having Yarovesky out of action, meant that everyone else had to pick up the slack since his job was one of the most demanding.

That night, both parents hoped that it would be a one-off, but Peter refused to settle in his own bed and just cried for his parents. The next morning, taking Peter into the mess hall, Peter's tantrum begun again. Sobbing and screaming in fear that his parents would leave.

Iztel, their MasterChef was leaning against the kitchen counter and gave Yondu and Kraglin that "Look", something personal between parents. Proctom was out of the Mess and scrounging up clothes and, helping to set up Omevic's room since according to the report Yondu had been sent that morning he would probably be released in the next few days. But Yondu knew that Peter would have to be with them that day again.

On the bridge, all the Ravagers including the Vonspiers who were doing Bridge maintenance checks so were sitting on the floor checking the wires and leads and replacing the ones which were frayed and out of date were surprised by this, even Horuz but no one said anything out loud.

In the meantime, Yondu sent a quick message about their new arrival, it turned out his night had been restless, but he was under light sedation and recovering quickly. However, Peter was just content to sit on his parent's lap, and be held by them, or just play happily on the floor. However, Peter looked up with delight as familiar heavy boots stepped up on the deck.

"Yarovesky", Peter squealed running over to the Ravager and scrambling into his arms, for the huge cuddle which the Ravager obliged. Yondu noted he was slightly pale and there was a healing strip around his neck, which he had hidden with a scarf.

"Hi Peter Monster", Yarovesky replied, and Peter just buried himself into the Ravagers leather.

"Does your voice hurt?" Peter asked as Yarovesky Ravager went over to his seat, "It's a bit sore, but it's ok". In fact, Yarovesky's voice was no higher than a whisper, but he wasn't going to complain.

With the Ravager and the Terran being secretly raised as a Xandarian, now settled, the Navigator, reached into his coat.

"And I made sure, a certain someone was ready". Peter just squealed, as Yarovesky pulled out Fang from his red leathers.

"Fang, Fang, Fang", Peter was bouncing with happiness at the sight of the now clean and fresh-looking teddy bear which Peter loved so much. And cuddled him tightly, as if the last few days without him was a nightmare.

Peter was just happy, as Kraglin turned to the Navigator and could finally address him "I thought you were on bed rest", he asked, and Yarovesky just replied.

"I got the room ready, and thought about it, but I've been resting for ages, and I felt bored, docs told me I could come back, but take it easy" Yarovesky claimed, and no one mentioned his voice, well apart from Peter

"Your voice sounds hurt", he told the Ravager, who just held him close and tried to play it down, "Yeah, but I'll be alright".

Peter was settled in Yarovesky arms when the three-year-old spoke up "Yarovesky, I was really scared when the bad man grabbed me", both of them knew what the babe was referring too, and that didn't need repeating, to which the Navigator just sighed. "Yeah I know, but what did the rest of the Ravagers do".

Peter's little face screwed up for a moment, before he remembered, "They all came in to save me", and Yarovesky replied, "And, that's what we do, and what we're always going to do".

Peter grew thoughtful for a second, remembering and the times he had been saved, like Proctom, who now had a massive scar on his head because of it, and now this. But deep down, it made him feel better because it meant that everyone would save him and it liked that, but also sad because the crew got hurt protecting him.

Peter grew thoughtful for a moment remembering the day, then glanced back up. "We didn't finish cleaning the stem bolts, I never got my units". To this there was a large smattering of laughter from the Ravagers breaking the tension, "Ok, why don't we go back tomorrow, you can finish, they might have some more for you to do, and you can get lots of Units". Yarovesky told the toddler who just thought about it.

The thought of lots of Units was a big deal, but Peter grew cautions, "And you will be there", he demanded of Yarovesky who just nodded, "Yep and anyone else, you want there too". Peter was pleased with this, and settled back down with Yarovesky, as the older Ravager, just pointed past the screen. "Look you see that Nebular?"

Yarovesky pointed at the colliding colours of space and Peter nodded. "That's called the Batista Field, they say millions of years ago, ten planets struck each other, and the leftovers made the colours of the nebular. Sometimes Planets collide and make new planets and moons, but this one for some reason made up this place, which is even dangerous for ships because the rocks might hit the hull and damage it".

Peter digested this information and looked over.

"You know all the stars Yarovesky, why do you know all the stars?"

Peter was curious, and then Yondu piped up, "Yeah actually, why are you so good at being a Navigator anyway?", since he had picked the Ravager up outside a bar after all.

Yarovesky looked for a moment like denying it, but Peter curious face and Kraglin noticed a rapid green flash of his eyes compelled the Ravager to tell his story while Peter settled down some more.

 **To be contunied xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here we go new chapter. More character building of Yarovesky, and to explain his life, and by default everyone else's life too.**

 **Chapter Six**

"Years ago, I was sold for a while to a Hacker, so, I was with him for a year, and he taught me to read…and taught me to hack, I hated his guts. I knew he was teaching me because was pulling off a massive heist and I would be the patsy and would be killed while he got away" Yarovesky awarded himself a little chuckle at that before continuing

"He was caught and sentenced to death by the Nova Corps, and I was in holding cells when my Kree Mas…teacher". Yarovesky changed the word quickly since Peter was too young to know that the percentage of Ravagers who grew up as slaves, best to keep his innocence for as long as possible.

"My teacher came and got me. Once again I was denied my freedom, but reading was a useful skill, and then about a year later, I was about thirteen, I was sent to this old astronomer who lived in the middle of nowhere, and they needed someone who could take care of him and read to him and shi..things". Yarovesky finished, before continuing, his voice taking on a softer edge.

"And he was nice, gave me a bed told me I was too skinny so made sure I ate well. He even gave me good clothes and let my hair grow out. Little things which don't normally happen, He was a hard man, but he taught me everything.

We used to sit together and would teach me about the planet and how to read them, even the stories of how they formed, and the myths and science, and I learned everything. In the end, I was doing his work for him, and he loved that. He made sure that my time with him was extended, even made sure that when I was with his family, I sat with him, which pissed off all his asshole children".

Yarovesky just glanced down since he had sworn in Peter's presence, but no one mentioned anything. "He even told me I was smart enough to join the Nova Corps", then Yarovesky laughed softly, "Now that would have been something".

"So then what?" Yondu asked, briskly since the Navigator had worked alongside him for years and he had never known this, never even asked. And Yarovesky stretched out his feet and exhaled.

"But then he grew sick, and I knew It would be over soon. That being said he fought to keep me, told his kids to keep me on, grant me my freedom. He would have done it himself, but liaising with the Master was hard…while I was still alive anyway. And the family blocked all communications for him to get in touch.

The old man even left me stuff in his will…but you get used to being lied too, you know when someone's bullshitting. I nursed him through his final days when they weren't there, but the moment he died, I was shipped back. Damn, that was a hell of an adjustment process, but the old guy knew what would happen. Set us safe deposit box, put all his navigation equipment in it, and forced me to remember the code…along with a few other things". Which he didn't elaborate one, but Yondu guessed the connection.

"Going back was hellish, I had my hair shaved again and sent back to that life, always hoped I would get the chance to get my stuff, but I had to wait a few years until we were liberated and you picked us up" Yarovesky threw Yondu a content look.

Which caused the Captain of the Ravagers, to think back to their first meeting, putting the feelers out for crew in the shithole bar and the small group appeared. Back then he had noticed the brands on their arms, but slavery was rampant, they were keen, and he just didn't care about the rest.

He has asked them if they had a particular skill set, and most of them it was maintenance, but he remembered Yarovesky who was slightly older than the rest, mentioning his hacking and navigating skills. It took only a few minutes with the few in the vicinity to join the Ravagers, back then Yondu didn't care about their past all he wanted to know if they had a future as his crew.

At this point, Yarovesky was musing over his memories then made this statement

"He even taught me to speak properly, so I wouldn't go back to the Slave Ship taking like a "common thug"" Yarovesky stated, which caused Yondu to realise something about his crew members.

Out of the Ravagers, since he had mentioned it, the difference in their speech patterns was striking, Yarovesky was more refined and softer spoken, he never really talked unless he had a reason too. Gunnsen and Jamsean wince there were only several months between them spoke with the same patterns and inflictions which did at times sound like they were talking to themselves!

Proctom however, didn't speak much during his early years he was too young and too tormented by his past to be able to hold a conversation, then following his exile and being taken in by Iztel. Who was teaching the boy to read and encouraging him to read out loud, his speech was coming to resemble Iztel's who spoke in a more refined and pleasant tone.

When it came to Yondu since language was forced upon him, he sounded like he talked like he gargled nails, and he didn't mind that though it was a stark comparison to Kraglin. Being a Xandarian, but raised in the underworld of Hrax, his speech was more drawn out, making it seemed like he was sarcastic most of the time.

There was silence, as Yarovesky finished telling the story of his life, apart from the sound of a contented boy dozing and all looked down to see Peter had decided to take a nap, seated Yarovesky's lap, finally.

He threw Kraglin a look, and the First Mate of the Ravagers passed the navigator a blanket and instructed him to wrap their son up in it.

"That means he trusts you, but stroke his hair, Peter likes that", instructed Kraglin, and Peter deep in slumber clutching Fang just gave a contented smile, and Yarovesky just stroked his spiky blond hair. however, Yondu noticed that under this son's eyelids there was a sudden flash of green, but naturally didn't voice that out loud.

With Peter just dozing safe in slumber while Yarovesky stroked his hair, Yondu tried to digest the information he had been given. True he knew his crew were slaves, that was common knowledge, but what they had been through, even after all these years none of them volunteered information and Yondu had never asked. But then again with the new arrival still in the Med Bay, all Yondu could do was look over to the Ravager.

"Thanks for telling us that". Was all Yondu could say, and Yarovesky just shrugged drawing his fingers through Peter's hair. In truth, Yarovesky being a bridge crew didn't interact with Peter as much as the rest, and maybe that would happen in the future, who knew.

Yondu did finally know the reason why Yarovesky, after he had been with the crew for several months and had just been gifted his own M-Ship, had asked for a few days off. This was a surprise to the Captain, but he eventually agreed, and Yarovesky had returned with his navigation equipment and a fortune of units which were now residing in his personal account. Yondu had never known the reason, back then he didn't care, but at least Yarovesky had some compensation from his shitty life.

After about an hour of Yarovesky doing his job with one hand planning the next course, the peace on the bridge was interrupted by footsteps coming into the area, and all looked up to see Iztel, with a small plate on his only hand and carrying a canister under his arm.

Almost on cue, Peter opened his eyes and quickly snuggled and onto Yarovesky for a moment, before shifting upwards.

"Mumm good nap", he said, rubbing his eyes all content and satisfied before seeing Iztel and realising the time.

"Since your up here today, I thought you would like some lunch", the MasterChef said, and Peter who was content in Yarovesky lap just nodded, and took the plate full of his favourite thing, while Iztel passed the flask to Yarovesky. "It's cold soup with nutrients, it should help with the throat, and you did a hell of a thing saving that boys life" Iztel's voice was laced with gratitude, which Yarovesky acknowledged with a nod.

Peter didn't seem to notice this exchange but looked down at his plate with little sweet biscuits, some fruit, then the toddler looked carefully at the sandwich and looked up in horror.

"Iztel's there's no jam, only yucky sandwich spread", Peter side accusingly, at the older Ravager, while Iztel didn't even blink, "Nope sandwich spread today, we've run out of jam".

A statement which shocked Peter to his toddler core. He loved sweet things, and jam was his favourite while Iztel continued. "The thing is, I have all the ingredients to make jam, but I need my helper to help with it". Iztel supplied, while Peter thought some more.

"Have Proctom help you", Peter demanded while Iztel shook his head, "He's never done it, so we really need your help if we're going to make jam for all the crew".

Perhaps it was the thought of making something sweet for the crew since the crew were so nice and always did nice things for him. But Peter just peaked up "Ok" was all he said, sliding off Yarovesky's lap and taking Iztel's by the hand, with Fang dangling in the air.

"Can I have lots of jam with fruit?" Peter asked practically dragging Iztel from the Bridge eager to start his task, which caused Iztel to just laugh. "Of course, as much as you want".

Every one of the Ravagers just blinked at the sight of this, after two days of tension with the three-year-old suddenly evaporated, by a comment by their MasterChef.

Yondu and Kraglin just shared a look of disbelief, before settling back in their seats, while Yarovesky drunk the drink Iztel had made, which was delicious and gestured to the plate left by the toddler.

"Anyone want this", the Navigator said out loud, and after a moment Horuz leant over, "Yeah I'll take it", he replied, reaching over to take the stretched out plate.

For a moment as the Ravagers hands touched both of them felt a small spark fleeting up their arms, and their eyes locked just for a moment, which they instantly dismissed, but Horuz, one not known for his brainpower just uttered. "I'm sorry that happened to you".

Yarovesky swallowed and just looked up at Horuz and struggled to respond, but just couldn't. His words hung heavy in his chest, and he knew that with everyone knowing the truth about him, and by default Proctom, Gunnsen and Jamsean who had just remained silent throughout this entire exchange. Perhaps they could understand what Omevic had gone through since he would be released from the Med Bay soon, but there was still no answer of what to do with him.

 **Ok next chapter, we are finally going to meet the young ex-slave, but is the Elector, the right place for him to be?**

 **To be continued**

 **Please review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here we come, we finally meet the young ex-slave, but is the Elector the right place for him to be?**

 **Planting the Seeds of Family Chapter 7**

The next morning Omevic work up, his lines and tubes had been taken out while he slept leaving his scarred arms bare, there was a small pile of clothes by the end of the bed, and the Ravager who had called his name was looking at him.

"Are you ready to get dressed?"

All Omevic could do was nod at his first order, and moved from the bed quickly even though is legs wobbled from the last few days of lack of use. In the small bathroom, he washed quickly, as he always did. But did note that his body smelt clean which was new to him.

The older Ravager in his red coat has stepped from the room while he stripped bare and got dressed in the new clothes, they were second hand but clean, and slightly itchy on his skin. But everything was a little too big apart from the shoes which fit perfectly. Perhaps his new Master would be kind, Omevic wondered, as he stepped from the Med Bay, to see the Ravager leaning against the wall.

"Here, this will keep your head warm." The Ravager said, placing the cap on Omevic's bald head. "Having hair is going to be strange, I wonder if your hair's black like mine." The idea of even having hair, after a lifetime of having it shaved, was a strange one so all Omevic could do was stare with blank eyes while the Ravager cleared his throat.

"Ok, your rooms been set up, but we're going to go to the Mess Hall to get you something to eat" he said, as Omevic remembered his name was Yarovesky and it conjured up a memory of him years ago before he was taken and it sent a whisper of fear through his body.

Walking on the deck, the older Ravager was engaging him in conversation, which Omevic didn't believe. The moment Yarovesky had said "This is your home now and no one will hurt you" Omevic had been told that all his life, the phrase was rendered meaningless.

There was no one on the decks apart from then, but he could sense the movement of life around him, and it made Omevic feel worse since he didn't know anything about these people. In the Mess Hall which was clean and devoid of people so maybe his job was to clean it, a man was standing tall, he had one arm but busied himself in his kitchen.

Omevic knew this was his domain, and he would be beaten if he moved anything or stole food. Which always happened. But he wouldn't steal, his Master had given him new clothes, and that meant something to a slave like him.

"Omevic, this is Iztel, he's going to make you something to eat, and just talk to you." Yarovesky told the eight-year-old, who couldn't speak for a moment, but managed to get out a "Thank you, Master," something he didn't notice caused a reaction between the two Ravagers, "He'll be fine Yarovesky, I'll contact you if I have too." With that Yarovesky left the room, but not before Omevic felt him squeeze his skinny shoulders.

With the pair the only ones in the room, Iztel cleared his throat, "So I guess I better feed you, is soap ok. I know you might not have had it before, but it's really good for you". Omevic didn't know what to say so said nothing. He wasn't used to being asked what he wanted, he just lived off scraps in the hope they would be nice.

"Ok, take a seat, and I'll bring it over," the Ravager said, and a stab of fear rushed though Omevic.

"Master no," this caused Iztel even though he was barely sighted to turn to the now clearly terrified eight-year-old, and Omevic desperately tried to make him understand.

"I can't Master, slaves sit on floors, slaves can't…I can't…I just can't".

Iztel watched the child flinch waiting for the beating Omevic thought wild ensure and Iztel just felt a wave of revulsion at what the boy thought would happen, but he thought quickly.

"Ok, there is a cushion on the floor, sit on that, and I'll bring it over."

Omevic did as he said, pleased that Iztel hadn't beaten him yet, and the cushion was soft and unfamiliar, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. It was too soft, and he didn't want to insult the man who was cooking for him. Omevic was used to obeying only one person, but wondered if he was going to be a slave to everyone?

His new master passed him a steaming cup full of soup, and even though it was lukewarm for Ravager standards, it was too hot for the young boy, but he didn't complain if it burnt him. Omevic knew he would be beaten. Eventually, even he knew that. They were pretending to be nice, but he had too many memories of blows to the stomach, and combined with the soup felt like he would throw up, but managed to keep the food down.

At the same time. In the hanger bay, little Peter Jason Udonta was sitting with his daddy Yondu, and all of his favorite Ravagers, Proctom, Jamsean, Gunnsen and of course Yarovesky.

Yondu was surprised that Peter had chosen him over Kraglin, but he wasn't going to complain, these moments just sitting with the crew and talking were rare, and Peter just loved the extra attention as he was given more things to do.

This meant Peter getting dirtier, but meant more units. Even though he was guaranteed to need a bath, his second since the day before after an afternoon of making and filling jars with delicious sweet steaming jam, he was on a sugar high, sticky and extremely happy.

Though Yondu was happy to sit with his son, and just do the menial work, his mind kept turning back to the young child with Iztel. Who at the same time was struggling with the eight-year-old, it wasn't Omevic's fault, of course, it wasn't. But even though he had come to terms with Proctom's issues, he was beginning to realizing something about the young child.

Engaging him in conversation was impossible, everything that was said Omevic just responding with a "yes master" or "No master." His eyes would never leave the floor, he was tense and seemed to recoil slightly when Iztel spoke as if waiting for the first strike across his body. Every time someone came into the mess hall for food or even a coffee, Omevic withdraw more into himself trying to deal with these unfamiliar people, though none of them really engaged him in any conversation.

In the end, Iztel sent him to the back of the pantry to have a rest on the small cot where Peter and occasionally Proctom took naps, but instead, Iztel walked into see the child sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

Iztel just signed to himself and threw a blanket over the fragile looking child. Even after one day, he knew everything he ever needed to know, which he regaled to Kraglin when the First Mate came down to discreetly check on the MasterChef and the new arrival.

"Look Kraglin, I don't want to sound like an asshole, but I've got Peter and Proctom to worry about, and I can't take a third kid on…there's nothing him in."

Kraglin looked concerned for a moment, while Iztel explained, "Proctom came to me when he was twenty, he'd been a Ravager for five years, he at least knew the drill, but this kid. He needs more than what I can provide. The Elector is no place for him, you've gotta see that".

Iztel was as always, the voice of reason, and Kraglin understood that most of the Ravagers were not as young as Omevic who did deserve better than this. When the small boy got up, he saw the adults looking at him, and grew afraid, even if they said they wouldn't be cruel, he was always awaiting it. Omevic had spent his entire life on the edge, and there was no way of stopping it.

Secretly Iztel was hoping that Proctom would turn a corner, and become more settled and managed to work it into a routine where he would be alone with the small child over the next few days, just to get him to become more talkative and stop seeing himself as a slave. And Peter was pleased with the extra attention from Proctom and doing duty maintenance.

Omevic had been taken to his room, which was on the crew decks, by the Captain, who to the young Xandarian, he was so big and strong and looked like he could crush Omevic if he wanted too. Instead, he was taken to the small room, and by Ravager standards it was small, but to the eight-year-old, it was so big it overwhelmed it, it had a chest of drawers which contained his new clothes. His own small shower, and a bed.

"This is all yours, so you can decorate it as you want, the door is locked, and only you, Kraglin, Yarovesky have the codes. No one can come in unless you want them too". Yondu tried to keep it light and wished that Kraglin had done this, but his Mate had made it clear that if Omevic was going to stay and they had few options, then he had to feel like it was his home. All Omevic could do was whisper a pathetic "Thank you," and with that, he was alone in his own space.

Omevic looked at the bed and was fearful it was a trick, the moment he lay down on the sheets, Master would come in and beat him, in the end. He grabbed the sheets and pillows and huddled in a blanket on the floor, his eyes on the door expecting someone to come in, but they didn't.

Omevic promised himself that he would be the best, that no one would have any reason to mistreat him, it was a promise he said to himself every day, and he would work so hard.

However, it all came to a head, when the Mess hall was full of crew, and Omevic walked in, all he had been told to do was walk around the Elector, try to get a feel of his new home. To try to feel more settled, at least that's what his new master. Yondu told him, but he looked for places to hide instead.

Omevic was caught by the smell of food and even though he had been eating better food even if he knew it was basic his stomach growled in animation. He was hungry, and looking forward to what Master Iztel was making for him, then he turned the corner and stopped suddenly. Omevic's eyes widened at the older Ravager in his red coat, and a scar across his forehead, who turned towards him.

Both of them grew a moment of reconciliation, and for Proctom, his life flashed before his eyes. Struggling to survive on the slave ship, beatings over and over again. The suffering and pain engulfed him.

For Omevic, his past before, grew into life with people long dead and buried rushed to his mind. Being small and crying as he was being pulled away, along with the others. The same haunted look on his face, but his eyes were dead inside. Followed by more emotions, the pain, and starvation, wrapping himself in rags, wanting comfort but there was no one to give it to him.

The memories for the pair were so overwhelming that both of them hit the ground at the same time.

Dun dun dun.

My god, I am a bit of a sadist, aren't I?

Please review

xx


	8. Chapter 8

Ok this was just written and yes everyone is feeling wretched, and yes, it's angsty…I really can't help it. Sorry xx

 **Planting the Seeds of Family**

 **Chapter Eight.**

With Proctom on the floor his body in the grip of a seizure, instantly Iztel dived to the ground waiting for it to pass and knowing there as nothing he could do until it did, though hoped it was a quick one.

It sailed into three minutes, and Iztel grew concerned as a familiar sound of footsteps, came into the room, and everyone froze at the sight of Peter in the doorway, who saw the two men on the floor, and instantly grew scared remembering the moment in the Hanger bay, and all the blue blood and he begun to cry hysterically.

Yondu was only a few steps behind, and his terrified son rushed towards him and buried his face in Yondu's coat and just cried in fear and terror, which Yondu understood as he entered the mess and saw it in a state of organised chaos.

Iztel with ease had managed to manoeuvre the unconscious Proctom onto his side and checked his airways as the young Ravager was coming too, and even in his delirium was humiliated by all of this.

Proctom was coming to terms with the fact he was defective, and for the entire crew of the Ravagers to have witnessed it, was a sign of failure to him, even with Iztel's constant reassurance that it wasn't.

The MasterChef motioned for the Jamsean and Gunnsen to get him to the med bay. Proctom probably needed a stretcher, but Iztel refused to degrade him further, and the Ravagers who had grown up with Proctom managed to half walk half drag him out of the door. While Yarovesky who witnessed this just silently picked up the eight-year-old slave and followed the Ravagers so he could get treatment.

Kraglin by now had come down and joined them, and even though having Peter with them was an issue, leaving him was impossible under the circumstances, since both Yondu and Kraglin had to be there. So, in the end, they just took the toddler with them, even though Peter's tears had stopped and he just wanted to be held. Down in the med bay, Yarovesky lay Omevic down gently on the biobed while Proctom, in all honesty, was half thrown on the bed, with Iztel biting his lip to tell them to be gentler with him.

With that done and both sprawled over the biobed, the medic checked out Proctom first, then grew alarmed and rechecked the bio-signs. Yondu noticed the medic didn't direct his comments to him since he was the fucking Captain, but to Iztel, as if the almost blind Ravager had authority over him!

"Right, two seizures in the last few days, it's led to heightened muscles contracting, so he'll be feeling exhausted, and abnormal cells are firing at the same time. Due to the fact he's recovering from a brain bleed, which puts his predicament in a more dangerous situation".

"Meaning", Yondu asked before Iztel could, "Meaning, that his brain is all over the place putting him at risk of stroke, paralysis and possible death if this isn't sorted…".

Iztel cursed and run a hand over his face, "So if he has another fit, he could possibly die".

To his credit, the medic didn't mince words "If we can't get his condition stabilised, he will die…but right now all we can do is sedate him, to get his brain a rest from the constant trauma".

With Proctom oblivious to this, and just looked more haunted and paler than usual, the rest of the crew turned their attention to the skinny eight-year-old, who was coming back to consciousness in a very familiar place, with familiar people.

He once again froze at the sight of the Ravager crew, while the medic just did his job. Kraglin was holding Peter who had calmed down and didn't even seem to notice what was going on. Though they knew it was misleading, but this wasn't the time to even go there.

"So, heightened senses, elevated blood pressure, adrenaline flowing through the body…still lacking in nutrients but the only reason he passed out is that he was scared".

Even with his family in the room, and everyone else who for some reason just wouldn't leave, all Yondu could do was address the clearly terrified eight-year-old.

"You do know you have nothing to be scared of don't you". There was a moment, while Omevic tried to understand this, but in the end just shook his head, confused by the question. "I know him Master", was all Omevic said.

While Yondu just exhaled but saw the looks passed between Jamsean, Gunnsen and Yarovesky, it was only a feeling moment, but it was the moment he realised they wore the same look on their faces as the young child, masking for years, that they were ok.

Yondu Udonta who spent years pretending he was ok with what the universe had thrown at him, now suddenly realised he was surrounded by people who weren't.

A few hours later, Omevic had been discharged to his room and was sleeping, in truth he was huddled under the blanket on the floor, wondering how badly he had messed up as he usually did.

Proctom was still recovering under constant guidance, and in the small gym, two bodies were contacting each other. Though it was a strange time of day, to the rest of the crew, who were stupid enough to step in to exercise. With the same "fuck off" look on their faces, everyone just vacated the vicinity. They were Ravagers, but in the presence of two Ravagers who were screwing each other and had a tempestuous relationship, this was a moment of privacy.

All they did was strip off and trade blows with each other, just lost in the contact of their own bodies before Gunnsen spoke up "I want that fucking kid gone, I just want him gone".

There was no answer to that, all Jamsean could do was nod and fight some more. "If the Captain wants to keep him on…"

"He's fucking us, he's us at eight. The same look, I saw that look every time I looked in the mirror. God, all those years, and suddenly I have to see that". Gunnsen wasn't known for being the more level-headed of the pair, years of being a slave had left him with a short fuse, and there was only one man in the galaxy who could deal with that

"It's not the kids' fault" Inferred Jamsean, and to that Gunnsen, suddenly pushed him against the bulkhead, causing an echo in the room, swats pored off both their faces, in a way it could have been confused with tears.

"I know it's not, but it happened. It happened to us…it happened to us". Gunnsen voice dropped to a whisper.

Gunnsen grabbed Jamsean by the arms suddenly, he wasn't sure to wrestle him away or bring him closer.

"Why are you with me? You could have anyone, why me" and in response, Jamsean just stroked his mates face gently. "Because it's always been you" he replied, and the Xandarians stared at each other for a moment, and begun ripping each other's clothes off.

It wasn't about love, these two would never admit they loved each other, this was just about feeling something, less wretched then they felt. Falling to the ground, they joined in a combination of sex and sweat, as Yondu who we observing this flicked off the camera, he was monitoring the pair off.

Shit he wasn't going to be a hypocrite, abbot this, before Peter it was an anything does mentality, and if these assholes wanted to make them feel better, then so be it.

In another part of the ship, even after the chaos of the day, Yarovesky was at the second bridge, which no one used anymore due to its isolation, even though it afforded a perfect view of the stars. Most of the equipment had been in shutdown for years, and the consoles didn't work.

It was clear that once upon a time it was the man bridge from the previous captain who had heard stories about but Yondu for some reason was social like Xandarians and liked everything in his own space. Right next to his office, was the main bridge and then the monitor station.

Staring into space and just drinking one beer after another, when he heard footsteps behind him, but didn't even bother to turn around.

"Did Yondu order you to check up on me?" Yarovesky asked Horuz who just seemed to try to appear nonchalant, even though the Xandarian had no idea if he came across like that while holding several bottles of beer.

"No…just wondered if you wanted more beer…and to talk". Horuz had no idea what was happening or why he cared, he just felt a need to reach out to the former slave. Yarovesky tuned suddenly and took one of the outstretched beers, and the Xandarians eyes met again, just for a fleeting moment, and once again something stirred in both of them, which was instantly dismissed.

Yarovesky studied the stars some more with Horuz just drinking next to him, and perhaps it was the beer or the presence of the Xandarians next to him, who never had to suffer. Yarovesky's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but he finally spoke up.

"Ya know, I've been here for five years…made me mark as a navigator, tried to pretend it never happened. Back then, we didn't give a shit about anything, just survival. But back then, when I came to getting the kids ready…they were always confused. I was older, so I had to reassure them that it would be ok, lie to them. Wonder if they would make it back or not.

I saw them all go, Proctom, Jamsean, Gunnsen and them damn kid, and I never did anything about it. They came back in pieces, one time there was a group and only Proctom came back alone. I watched him get beaten and did nothing…"

Horuz just tried to digest this, "You know you weren't to blame".

"I know I wasn't, fuck I was a slave as well. But it doesn't stop how I feel about it. And then I had to work next to these guys for years, but no one ever said anything about it, never even mentioned it. But I was older, I couldn't have done anything, but I should have done something".

Yarovesky down his beer and cracked open another one.

"I remember him you know, I remember him. Three years old going off with the others, and I had to lead him to now Master and Omevic was looking at me, pleading with me and I did nothing. Looking back, shit I could have started a rebellion did something, but just watched and did fuck all".

Yarovesky just exhaled and looked at the stars some more, before turning to Horuz, "I just wanna make it right you know, just make it right by someone".

Horus just got closer to the navigator and spoke almost with a whisper, wondering if he was talking bollocks, but he had to say something. "You know, the others did alright, Proctom is living with Iztel…Jamsean and Gunnsen are screwing each other".

"Proctom has fits, and Jamsean and Gunnsen are so messed up, it's a mystery that they haven't killed each other yet. Naaa, they're all fucked up, and now we have an eight-year-old to deal with". Yarovesky just shook his head but said in the sincerest tone Horuz had ever heard. "I just want Omevic to have more than this…is that too much to ask?"

There was no answer to this, so the two Ravagers just stood in silence, though both of them found each presence comforting which they were not going to voice out loud.

Several decks away, Yondu Udonta was sitting in darkness, with his mate stretched out next to him deep in slumber. Peter even though he was upset had settled back into his own bed with no issues, and Yondu hadn't told Kraglin he was doing this.

Few knew of his internal senses as he closed his eyes and sent his mind throughout the ship. Under his headpiece it looked like fireworks were exploding, as he begun to focus on his crew, only concentrating on the ones he needed too.

Sending his mind through the ship, he could sense Iztel leaning over Proctom, the concern in Iztel's mind was intermixed with the total chaos from Proctom's who even his semi-conscious state Yondu could feel the ache of misery and pain.

Deep in the ramshackle gym even with their colliding bodies, Yondu could sense their reconciliation, which was masking the agony of their pasts. On the secondary Bridge, Yarovesky's loneliness and desperation overwhelmed him, like a shroud.

Yondu wasn't going to tell his crew about this, they wouldn't understand, but behind him he could hear Kraglin shuffling up and understanding what was happening placed his hand gently on Yondu's scarred blue back, just waiting for him to talk. The fireworks died down in Yondu's headpiece, and to took few moments, for Yondu to process this.

"Kraglin, I don't know what the fuck we're going to do. I thought about making that child a Ravager, but he can't stay. Omevic has to go and as soon and possible. He can't be here much longer".

Kraglin just swung his legs over and leaned his body next to his mates. "I know, but what the hell are we going to do with him".

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok the next two chapter, occur on the same day. But I had to cut it for length and pacing. But with all the players established, now the next moment and the next day. And times they are a 'changing**

 **Planting the Seeds of Family. Chapter 9**

The next morning there was high tension within the Elector which everyone was picking up on. Yondu had checked, and Proctom had had a bad night, so Iztel had been pretty much-keeping vigil by his side. Even under sedation, he had left breakfast and a stew pot with the words "Feed Yourselves asshole" next to it.

Yondu and Kraglin wanted to observe Omevic with their son, they were confident that he wouldn't lash out at the toddler, but perhaps Peter could have a playmate and maybe that would help him. The truth was they were clutching at straws, but watching them over the monitor secretly.

At that time of day, with one else in the room, Peter understood that Iztel was away for a while, and just played contently with his toys. He didn't need an audience to have fun, and he had the new arrival to play with, with was fun for Peter anyway since the new boy wasn't playing right.

For Omevic, the feeling he had had since the day before just caused his heart to clench. Omevic knew the boy was the Captain's son and was nervous about being around Peter. Fearing that this was a test and if he messed up or hurt the toddler, he would be killed in an instant. But for Peter, he was just happy for the extra attention, passing Omevic his toys and telling him what to do.

Omevic just grew silent and more withdrawn, he didn't know what to do. He knew he was the same age as the toddler when he was taken to new Master. However, he had never played with toys in his life and lacked the imagination to do it. Omevic as a defence mechanism just drew further into himself

Watching this over the monitors, Kraglin just run his hands over his face, this was already a disaster and perhaps asking too much. Taking the decision to get the pair away from each other for a while. Peter could spend some time with him on the Bridge, which both of them would like. But stepping into the Mess Hall, Peter who was building something with his blocks stopped suddenly and looked at Omevic, with his green eyes flashing for a moment.

"You hurting and sad". Peter said in a clear voice which no toddler should possess. Omevic look startled and just nodded, suddenly fearful of speaking to the toddler who his parents had placed their trust in him.

"You don't have a family", Peter's mind came to the logical and accurate conclusion, and Omevic just nodded wordlessly and Peter's little face in response just screwed up in concentration.

"You need a family", was all Peter said, then he noticed his daddy and scrambling up, run for a cuddle which Kraglin obliged.

However, Kraglin noticed the look on Omevic's face, a sudden look of longing, but could offer him, and at that precise moment, Yondu sent him an order, which Omevic could have said no but he didn't realise he had that option.

Yondu made the decision to take Omevic on a small mission, just to get him off the ship for a few hours. Proctom had woken up and was on the way to recovery, but it was apparent that it wasn't a good idea for the fragile child and the even more fragile ravage to be in the same room for a while.

No one blamed either of them for this, this was just the reality of the situation, and Yondu was hoping on some level that this mission could kick in something dormant from Omevic which could be useful as a potential Ravager. It was unheard of for a child to become one, but perhaps they had something to work with, in the future.

On the retrieval, Yondu was also present just to keep an eye on the situation, even though he tried not to be that obvious about it, while Omevic since he looked so pale and wasn't wearing the Ravager leathers, just stuck out.

The retrieval itself was a high-class Xandarian statesman who kept sacred Darbian jewels, which had been passed through his family for over a hundred years in his office. Just so he could act like a tosser and show them off when he wanted. He was so convinced he could never get robbed even his security was lax to the point of non-existent.

However even though his crew was itching for carnage it wasn't a good idea when Omevic in company, and instead the Ravagers were perched on the roof of the building waiting for a signal to change to charge down there and steal some shit.

This made the crew restless, even with the child in tow, but they seemed to get it and didn't even protest when Yondu told them to wait and keep calm.

His crew were so good at this, Yondu didn't need to be there, as they piled down the stairs and into the now deserted office and got to work. Omevic seemed slightly overwhelmed but hung back and did what he was told.

All he was told to do was keep a lookout and scream in he saw anybody, while the crew placed the very delicate jewels into a bag and all of them just smirked with glee. This was a hell of a bonus, and all of them couldn't wait for them to be appraised, contact the buyer and for them to get paid.

Yondu noticed at out of the corner of this eye Omevic passing past a desk and stuffing something in his pocket but decided not to mention it, hell if the young ex-slave was showing sign of thievery, it was a sigh he was going to make it as a Ravager.

Back on the Elector, the Ravagers celebrated their mission and intended to go to the mess hall for beer, but instead, Yondu told Omevic to get some rest, and the eight-year-old, seemed relieved to be away from people for a while.

Two hours later, a slightly rested Omevic came back and encountered Yondu in the corridor, and was told to start cleaning the ship handing him a mop and bucket.

It was a way to give him some distance from the rest of the crew, and to keep him busy, it was the stupid things but the Elector had to be kept clean, and it was at least something Omevic could do in silence and privacy.

Omevic just accepted this without comment, knowing that he as being punished for causing that other Ravager to faint so took his punishment without a word. Yondu even though he was also an ex-slave, didn't even notice there was a breakdown in communication, which he only realised when he was on the bridge.

"Has anyone seem Omevic?" Yarovesky asked since no one had remembered to put a tracker on the child and he hadn't been seen for a while.

"Yeah, I told him to clean the decks a few hours ago", stated Yondu and Yarovesky nodded to himself and just paused suddenly, "You told him when he could finish didn't you?".

Yondu just stared for a moment and sighed, motioning for Yarovesky to follow him.

Several decks down, Omevic was exhausted but determined to be the best slave in the galaxy, the decks he had cleaned were bright and shining, as he pushed his mop some more, swaying on his feet slightly.

He felt like he was about to pass out for the second time, when Omervic heard footsteps on his bright, clean floor, and looked up the have the rough blue hand of the captain of the Ravagers grab him before he could fall.

Instantly Omevic dropped the mop, and shrunk back in fear, expecting the first strike. Instead, the Captain was joined by Yarovesky, who took him by the arm, his voice full of concern.

"Let's get you some rest" was all he said, and Omevic was too tired to disagree and let himself be led back to his room.

Entering the small area, Yondu was struck by how clean and organised it was as if almost every surface had never been touched. The only sign that there was any life on the room was the blanket and pillow on the floor, and on the small table was a flower in a pot.

Yondu just looked at it and at the eight-year-old who just had a terrified look on his face, while Yarovesky was helping him out of his light jacket, and the Captain of the Ravagers kept his voice calm and relaxed. "So that's your thing, you like plants?"

Yondu had already figured it was what Omevic had swiped earlier. It could have been anything of value, but it was some type of black flower. Strange, but he wasn't going to begrudge the boy that.

"It's ok", Yarovesky told the child, and in a hesitant voice, his eyes still on the floor, Omevic spoke up "Master, he had a wife, she had a garden. She was like him, she was the one who burned me, laughed all the time. I used to hide in the garden to hide away from her, and I …"

Omevic was speaking in broken Xandarian, and Yondu suddenly realised that this sentence was the most he had ever talked to him.

"She died in an attack with the Kree, Master beat me and destroyed the garden" Omevic finished, and Yondu looking at this pathetic whelp of a child couldn't help the uncomfortable feeling in his chest, at the one thing in his life he loved being ripped from him.

"Ok…ok, well you get some rest, and I'll have some food brought to you. You did well today, worked hard" Was all Yondu could say, as Omevic still swaying on his feet, let Yarovesky helped him take his jacket off, and was almost asleep before he settled on the floor.

"I'll make this right, I promise you", Yondu heard Yarovesky say, but decided not to pry, since he was aware of the guilt the older Ravager carried in his heart, and in all honesty, seeing his navigator wrecked with emotions was making the Captain of the Ravagers a sentimental bastard and he didn't like it one bit.

However, both of them left the room and the eight year old alone, just dealing with their thoughts in silence.

 **To be continued**

 **Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok new chapter, strange how this one was hard to write. Even though everything been building to it. Hope you all enjoy**

 **Planting the Seeds of Family.**

 **Chapter 10**

At the same time this was happening several decks up little Peter was sitting on the floor in Yondu's office next to the bridge and was happily drawing pictures while his daddy Kraglin was doing his essential counting, and smiling to himself.

Peter knew this meant his daddies had worked very hard at their jobs and all the crew would be happy, which would typically mean a new toy in his box. Even though he knew he wasn't allowed to be spoiled and his daddies were the one to decide when and if he would get something new.

"Result", Kraglin laughed out load stretching his arms out in success. "We'll dine like kings" he stated, impressed at how much the jewels were worth,

Kraglin looked down at his toddler son, His little face screwed up in concentration as he added more colours to the paper.

"What you drawing Peter", he asked since away from the monitors there were several artworks in Yondu's office by their son.

"I'm making Omevic's family", Peter said simply adding more yellow to the sun in the sky. A comment which confused but intrigued Kraglin, and he said as gently as he could.

"Peter, Omevic isn't like us, he hadn't got a family". A comment which Peter disagreed with immediately.

"Yes, he has daddy, he does have a family" Peter insisted, and Kraglin just sighed to himself trying to explain this. Ok, why don't you show me his family".

Peter got to his feet carrying his essential piece of paper and scrambled into Kraglin's lap to show him the very important thing. At the age of three, his drawing wasn't exact, but he loved colours and could draw all his favourite people, and happily, he explained the squiggles and smudges

"See daddy, Omevic has a nice house and big garden, a really big garden with lots of flowers and trees, and they have a house in the trees. That's his daddy, and his other daddy who is a lady so a lady daddy, and he had three brothers, and they're all bigger than him".

Peter pointed to each one, proudly. "I thought he had more bothers, but I draw a black flower with blue instead". Peter said as Kraglin studied the picture, not mentioning that "Lady daddy" was a mother since this could give Peter the initiative to ask about his or the lack of and that was a conversation they never wanted to have for a few more years. "

So, this is Omevic's family", Kraglin concluded, "Yep, and all his family have yellow hair, and there're really tall. The big brother". Peter pointed to one of them "He's going away soon far away for a long time, and they all work in the big garden, and all love each other. They're Omevic's family". Peter insisted, and Kraglin's eyes caught on the side of the paper away from the family was a strange flower, "And what's this?" he asked his toddler son who was happy to oblige.

"That's a special flower, and all the sides are different colours, there's purple yellow red and blue, and it's an important flower". Peter finished as Kraglin just blinked at his son's sudden jump in vocabulary, and the fact that this came out of nowhere.

"It's a very good picture", was all Kraglin could say as a chime came over his communicator. Proctom was more stable, so Iztel was leaving him for a while, and did Peter need lunch?

As soon as Peter heard that, he just nodded and grinned and Kraglin answered in the affirmative. A moment later Peter after not putting his paper and crayons away, and happily skipped out of the room and Kraglin just looked the picture, leaned back in his seat and exhaled, and wondering if parenting was just a code word for "Picking up your kids dropped shit all the time."

Kraglin tried to put everything out of his mind and went back to work he had received a message from Iztel that Peter had happily eaten lunch and down for a nap with no complaints when he looked at the clock and sent a message to his current employee with information.

Kraglin watched as Tyorells face appeared in view and his natural smile just grew wider, when Kraglin just held up the jewels. "Oh, for the love of Gods Kraglin, I still can't believe you found them…was the mission difficult?"

"Nothing that we couldn't handle", said Kraglin smugly, deciding not to mention easy it was. "What's the big deal about them anyway?".

"There was part of Lizxona's family for generations, but they were stolen a hundred years ago. They're part of the imperial jewels, but are also religious artefacts and each wife wore them on their coronation. When they were stolen, the people believed his family were cursed in some way. Trust me, the Religious Pontiffs will be thrilled to get them back, and will finally ease up on various issues."

Tyorells just shrugged, while Kraglin tried to understand all of that. He knew Tyorells had gone from guard to dealing the petty bureaucracy of a planet and that was something he didn't envy, as Tyorells pulled out his pad.

"Right so payment now, otherwise it gets a bit awkward you now, we hiring you and your coming tomorrow to see us, our boys are finally going to spend some time together," he said immediately transferring the units into Kraglin's account and it as an impressive amount. But Kraglin tried not to show his glee even if the Warlord could afford it, and instead talked more about their children.

"Are you sure it's ok to teach Peter how to swim", Kraglin queried since this had been in their calendar for a month.

"Oh definitely, the weathers great, Seroul needs to learn, and trust me I could do with a day of nothing right now".

Kraglin identified with this instantly, in truth a day off would be fun, just a day to forget the shit which was occurring on the Elector.

"So, it's all settled, you rendezvous in the morning…". Tyorells adjusted in his seat, and as his head moved Kraglin's eyes fell on the small table behind Tyorells, then darted back to the drawing his son and made, then back again. It was a split-second decision, but Kraglin said the words before he even realised it.

"Tyorells, what are those?"

Tyorells look confused for a moment and spun his head around before he realised what Kraglin was gesturing at, and rose from his seat.

"Oh those", he said, placing the vase he had picked up from the small table next to him "They're amazing aren't they. They're called louloúdi's, they were Seroul's mothers' favourite. They were actually created for Lizxona's mother years ago, the same family planted these too. So there pretty unique aren't they"

Tyorells shifted in his seat and addressed the First Mate of the Ravagers again, "You know Kraglin, I didn't know you were into plants and flowers…don't mind me saying. It's a bit difficult to get things to grow in space. Are you trying to put a garden together?".

"No, not that" though that said, perhaps that would be an idea, but now wasn't the time to discuss it. "So those flowers, you can't get them anywhere else".

"No each flower is unique and there grown in greenhouses, Seroul's at the point where he's asking questions about his mother…is Peter at that stage yet" Kraglin just shook his head, not liking where the conversation was heading, but Tyorells persisted "Kraglin is there something wrong?"

Tyorells face was full of concern and Kraglin thought for a moment, over the year their sons, and both families had met in father unique circumstances, a sort of friendship had developed though Kraglin was always mindful that this friendship was on a tentative edge since Tyorells family were his warlord mate and son.

Yondu and Kraglin were pretending that Peter was Xandarian and biologically Kraglin's child, the lie was exhausting, but at the same time. Both Kraglin and Tyorells were first-time fathers, and Xandarians married to powerful men, there were times where this was limited and confining and after they discussed missions, or when Kraglin needed some fatherly advice, they just talked.

Both of them knew that their words would never be repeated outside the pair, and Kraglin always felt more relieved, and his belief in being a father renewed after their conversations. An idea of friendship outside of the Ravagers where they were meant to be feared band of space pirates with a reputation for crime and killing was a strange one, but also a nice one too.

Kraglin mused once more over the question, and then made he later relayed one of the most important decisions of his life.

"Ok, something happened recently…"

It took a while, explaining everything and Kraglin had to stop and tell the reason why Proctom was having seizures when he mentioned that occurrence, which led to everything else. The tension with the crew, the child who just couldn't settle and how everyone was clueless at how to proceed. After everything, it was good to just talk and unwind, and Kraglin was grateful to have someone who just sat there and listen like Tyorells was doing.

A while later, as Kraglin brought him up to date with everything, Tyorells just exhaled and leaned back in his seat.

"Right, that's something else, and to think sometimes I envy you Kraglin". With that Tyorells leaned forward in his seat and looked thoughtful.

"But if Proctom is as bad as your saying, then our medics will be happy to see him, bring him tomorrow for an in-depth assessment, and of course your chef as well. Sounds like he needs to be in the loop".

"Are you sure about that? I mean he's a Ravager, and do you want to be involved in all of this" Queried Kraglin.

"True, but he did according to you he did save Peter's life and suffered serious injuries which are threatening his life, then he needs to be treated right. He's only twenty as you said, and everything has been shitty in his life up to now, then we'll see what we can do to make it right".

Kraglin just exhaled, generosity like this was so rare, and Kraglin has a hard time dealing with it, while Tyorells seemed to be thinking to himself, and at that moment, Yondu walked through the door carrying a sleeping Peter in his arms.

"Iztel went back to take care of Proctom, so I said I'd bring Peter here, but he'll be up soon. Oh, and Omevic stole a plant, turns out there his thing!" Yondu explained, not noticing that Kraglin was talking to Tyorells while he placed their toddler down in the box they kept in the office.

"Seriously a plant" Kraglin blinked, trying to digest this information, then realised that Tyorells, held a thoughtful look in his eye, while Yondu slid into the empty seat next to his mate.

"Yeah right. The kid finally says more than one sentence, and it's about gardens. Bloody typical, the one thing we don't have" remarked Yondu more to himself than the rest, while Tyorells many light years away just thought more to himself.

"You know if this eight-year-old is into plants and needs a place to go…I guess I could speak to our head gardener".

Both Yondu and Kraglin leaned forward in their seats, while Yondu noticed Peter's drawing still on the table.

"You have a gardener", Yondu asked even he knew it was a stupid question. Lizxona and his family were rulers of most the planet, of course, they had their own gardeners, their own team of gardeners and Tyorells just nodded.

"Yeah, been working for the family for years, he was the one who made the flowers for Seroul. Nice family, three boys, I know the youngest is ten, and the eldest is starting his trials soon, so he's sixteen. He and his wife are botanists…or something like that. It's a long shot, but I'll see what I can do".

"But, why would they want to take in Omevic", asked Kraglin, and Tyorells explained. "Back when Lizxona's bastard of a father was in control, hell years before this. The previous Warlord was constantly concerned about population control. The peasants could rise up and revolt, so every time a marriage happened, the couple were asked how many children would they have, and stick to that. To compensate the Warlord, for this the couple had to give half their salaries for each year of each child they wanted. I'm one of three and my parents, had to do it too. Total bullshit system and we abolished it years ago. But they paid for four children, four years and only had three. I know this because we compensated them after we took over."

Neither Yondu and Kraglin really understood the crap the couple had to get through, reforming the land and didn't envy that aspect of it. "So, if they've always wanted four children, they might take Omevic on."

"You really don't mind doing that?" Asked Yondu and Tyorells to his credit just shook his head.

"It's an idea, and the kid needs a home. Let me speak with them, and I'll be back in a few hours, and I'll see you laters"

With that, the screen flicked off, and Yondu and Kraglin just stared at each other trying to take Tyorells words in. "Do you really think Omevic…"

Yondu never got the change to finish the sentence as they were both alerted by a shuffling sound and both looked up to see Peter standing up in his box, unable to understand his parents' words, but he had the biggest grin if his face and his green eyes just flashed.

 **To be concluded**

 **And please review, it encourages me x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Planting the Seeds of Family**

 **Chapter 11**

The next day, the small group of people set out from the Elector, more than Yondu intended but he knew their presence wouldn't be too much of an intrusion of his private family time.

Proctom had been sedated for the journey, and his medical records had been sent to the medics on the Warlords planet, along with Omevic's details. It was surreal that they were taking an interest, but for Iztel he was there to see what they could do and ensure that Proctom would get better. It was no question of leaving Iztel behind, Proctom and Iztel seemed to be becoming a unit to themselves.

Omevic had noticed that Jamsean and Gunnsen had seen them off, and had looked relieved when Omevic had walked onto the M-Ship but gave a casual farewell to the boy, who now just grew tenser.

Peter was just happy to get off the ship and have a new adventure, but Omevic just withdrew more into himself, he had no idea what was going on. All he had been told was he was going off the ship, and wondering if Master Yondu would sell him to a new one. Once again, a reminder of how he had screwed up, but, Yarovesky was also there since Yondu and Kraglin had made the decision to bring him in case there were more questions that required answering.

Omevic just sat in silence, watching as the planet drew closer, he wondered if he would get a new Master, Omevic knew he had screwed up and grew more afraid.

For Yondu and Kraglin It was amazing to the pair of them, the moment they had mentioned the situation to Tyorells, the Xandarian had leapt to action, and only a few hours later the Udonta family had been disturbed by a communication from Tyorells.

Instead of the Xandarian, they were greeted by the sight of two people, who courtesy of Peter and his drawing looked very familiar. Their hair was blond but streaked lighter, and they carried deep tans of their skin made from working all day outdoors.

Yondu liked this family immediately, they were no-nonsense and direct. Though he wouldn't voice that aloud, as both the Ravagers filled them into what they knew about Omevic, and yes, they were both interested in meeting him. This was progress, though no one was telling Omevic about it just yet, even with the tension.

Peter, however, was loving it and was practically racing around the consoles wanting to touch everything, and try everything, so in the end, Yondu grabbed him, plonked him in his lap, and let Peter hold the controls while he steered.

It was strange to the captain having so many of his crew with his, but he also knew it was essential and that all of them would piss off while he spent time with the Warlord and his family.

When the M-Ship landed in the hanger area, Lizxona and Tyorells were there to joined them, along with awaiting medics, who immediately took over on Proctom, who was still oblivious at this new location. With the sudden flurry of people who were lifting Proctom on a gurney and leading him away, followed by Iztel who though by opulence didn't even seem to notice or care.

They were also flacked with guards, who with a small bow carefully took the jewels Kraglin was holding in a bag for appraisal and cleaning, the actual job by Ravagers had done was completed and everyone could move on.

With that, the Warlord family and the Udonta greeted each other warmly, as Peter immediately begun hopping from one foot to the next begging to see Seroul.

Omevic sized up the men, who he thought would be his new masters. The taller one was clearly Darbian, the other Xandarian like him. Maybe they would be kind he wondered, as the taller man turned his attention to Omevic who involuntary tensed up.

"Ah so you must be Omevic, I've heard about you". The man said, and Omevic tried to find the words before replying in a clear voice. "Thank you, Master, I promise to be a good slave".

Everyone blinked for a moment and tried to take in that Omevic has said, true Yondu had informed them that he addressed as "Master", but what they hadn't realised was that he spoke Darbian clearly even though Lizxona had spoken to him in Xandarian, a language which everyone spoke.

"Your very much welcome, why don't you go for a walk. Our grounds are at your disposal" Lizxona relied in Darbian while the young boy just nodded, then Yondu reached into his coat and pulled out the item he had taken from Omevic's room that morning. "Here let that get some sun…or something like that".

Yondu told the boy, who took his plant now realising why Yondu had bought it. So, he would be here now, the new master was showing him his new place. And with almost shaking hand Omevic took his plant, and let Yarovesky lead him away.

Yarovesky, along with the rest was just kicking himself, while the rest of them just blinked, as they followed Lizxona and his family through the opulent mansion to where Seroul was.

"I can't believe we never even thought about if he could speak Darbian, it's where he's been for five years". Kraglin exclaimed, and the rest just agreed, it was stupid because it made so much sense. The bulk of his life he had been with his Darbian maters, it only made sense he was comfortable with the language while he spoke Xandarian in a broken voice, and before that, it was his slave years with the Kree. It was possible unlike the others he's never really been exposed to Xandarian at all.

"I better let the Ridel's know. At least they can make it easier for him". Lizxona said quickly sending a message, and the rest of them just decided to forget about it for a moment. They were there for the boys to catch up and finally have some fun and forget about everything for a while.

Walking through the lush gardens they finally came to the pool, where little Seroul was sitting with his, Yondu assumed carer, who gave a polite bow and let the family alone while Seroul and Peter hugged each other warmly.

"Now you're here we can go swimming" four-year-old Seroul declared who was already in his trunks and a tunic top, declared, and Peter had seen the water and begun to strip his clothes off immediately. But Kraglin grabbed his hand, "No baby you have to change first". He stated, and Tyorells replied. "There's some trunks in the chasing room for you, well all of you, if you want to come in the eater too".

"I'm nor swimming", Yondu stated more aggressive than he intended, while Lizxona followed with just as sharply., "Neither am I".

The two Xandarians expected this, and Kraglin took Peter off to get changed, who was almost giddy with excitement, as Kraglin also changed into trunks, with his scars on display even though most Ravagers bragged about them.

Kraglin was initially concerned that they would be mentioned as taking his happy toddler by the hand he stepped out but instead didn't even get a comment from the rest of the adults, and Tyorells and Kraglin took their sons into the water and Pete, and Seroul began to splash and kick happily which was infectious. Soon both families just relaxed and enjoyed it, and Kraglin and Tyorells tried to teach their sons to swim, while Yondu and Lizxona just chatted between themselves.

While the Udonta family were making themselves feel better, Yarovesky and Omevic were just walking in the gardens. Yarovesky just observed the eight-year-old, who still clutching his precious plant looked like he wanted to run between the tall flowers and grass, a look on utter euphoria in his face, which only a few days ago, would have seemed impossible. Omevic went to every flower to smell it, something with could have annoyed anyone who didn't know the reason why, but all Yarovesky did was let Omevic explore at his own pace.

For Omevic, this was as close to heaven as he came across acres and acres of flowers and colour, all mixed but also organised, he had the desire to take off his shoe's and run through the sweet-smelling grass, but he had to be obedient, and maybe his new Master wouldn't like that.

He also wondered if the tall man would be his new master and that was why he had been brought today, it was something that confused the young boy, or perhaps master knew he liked gardens and wanted to show him to encourage him to be a good slave. He knew some slaves were rewarded, even though no one had ever rewarded him with anything other than a beating for being a bad slave.

Walking next to Yarovesky who wasn't talking. Just letting Omevic enjoy the scents and sensations around him, Omevic was taken aback for a moment, when he saw the group kneeling on the ground planting bulbs into the soil.

For a split second, Omevic wanted to run away, fearful at having intruded on their land, but instead, one of them, an older man looked up at them, and casually got to his feet.

"Ah visitors" he addressed the pair, and on instinct Omevic moved against Yarovesky, in fear, expecting to be scolded or yelled it, but instead the man smiled gently as the pretty lady he was with got to his feet.

"Hi, I'm Emau Ridel, and this is my husband Antoni, our boys are all over there". She spoke in Darbian, gestured to the group of boys, the youngest who gave the group a smile and a wave, and Omevic noticed they all had the same blonde hair, and they looked tanned and remembered who he was.

"My name is Omevic", his voice was no more significant than a whisper, and he couldn't help that, but he responded in her language, revealing he knew more words in his old master's language than he ever knew in his own.

"Well Omevic, that's a nice plant you have there, may I have a closer look". She enquired as Omevic nodded and let the lady take a look at it. "well that's rare, that's a Xandarian black tipped orchid, and still hasn't bloomed…when it does, it's going to smell beautiful".

"When will it bloom?" Omevic was finding his voice, intrigued that his bulb would burst into glorious colour.

"In a few weeks, but it will be quicker if it's planted…do you know how to plant?" the lovely lady answered, and Omevic shook his head, and the lady's face lit up.

"You know Omevic, if you like we have to plant a few of these, they're so delicate we can't use the machinery, would you like to join us?"

Omevic looked at the group, there were three boys, all older than him and a man and a woman in the distance, they were all looking at him in curiosity, but looked friendly. He found himself nodding, as he let himself be led to the empty flower beds, and kneeling down they begin to instruct him at how to take care of a garden, with Yarovesky just stood there like a spare part.

Yarovesky could tell that this was staged, the moment he had seen them. All Kraglin and Yondu had told him was there was a potential family, for Omevic, but he couldn't let the boy know. Make him think it was natural as not to put pressure on him. All Kraglin would say was that they seemed nice and he was right about that.

After a few minutes, with Omevic still being assessed, Yarovesky cleared his throat. "Omevic, Yondu wants me back, are you good here". He lied casually, to the eight-year-old and the lady spoke up.

"He'll be fine with us, won't you Omevic?", And Omevic just looked up at the Ravager and nodded, coming to release that maybe he would be the family's new slave, but Yarovesky noticed the look of grit in the woman's eye. If Yarovesky had ever had a mother, he would have recognised it as maternal, but he was oblivious to all that.

Yarovesky knew what she was thinking, he was a Ravager, and his face betrayed that. He'd spent years crafting out his criminal identity, being calm, collected and on missions bloody ferocious, and he and she knew that. But let her judge her, let the galaxy, as long as Omevic got what he deserved, and better.

But stepping away back to the main house, Yarovesky ran a hand through his black hair and walked as fast as he could and away from the eight-year-old whose life he had ruined he just hoped that this would work and that finally, his conscience would be clear.

 **To be continued and concluded. Yes, I mean it x**

 **Please review x**


	12. Chapter 12

Planting the Seeds of Family

Chapter 12

With Omevic, hopefully, with his new family, Yarovesky just walked back slowly. He wasn't used to gardens, aside from his old master who had taught him about the stars, and then being on the Elector, moments like this were rare. He had been told to report back to Yondu after it was done and see what happened after that.

At the same time in the large pool, the only sound was shrikes of laughter from two small boys and the Xandarians who were encouraging them. Little Seroul and Peter had picked up swimming almost instantly, and with the adults next to them, were both able to paddle and keep their heads above water.

However, it didn't stop them from splashing each other, and just having fun, which was contagious to the two Xandarians while their mates just chatted to each other, in very formal tones. Both of them understood it, being leaders, it was hard to switch off from that no matter what.

When Yarovesky approached them, he actually felt a pang of guilt for interrupting the scene. However, he was joined by Iztel, who looked a million times happier and they reached the two families at the same time.

"So how is Proctom?", Yondu asked not wishing for the crew to be on the planet for that long, and the Elector's chef was happy to fill them in.

"It's brilliant, it turns out that parts his brains didn't develop properly due to his old life" referring to his years a slave, which they were all aware of, and didn't want the boys to pick up on it. "Following the beating, blood clot and surgery, it turned out that due to the trauma, the neurons in his brain are twisting casing the fits". Yondu tried to understand all that without sounding like a total moron. "So, they can fix it?" asked Kraglin, while he was holding Peter in his arms who was currently splashing Seroul.

"Yes and no. We need to overhaul his diet, no booze, caffeine or stimulates and he'll be on medication for a while, both for the seizures and to fix the prior brain damage. It could take a few years, but even though they can't won't be gone for good they will be less, and that's a good thing".

This was good news to the families, and then Iztel continued and turned his attention to Lizxona. "If it's ok, can I speak to your tutors, I want to make sure Peter isn't missing any gaps in his education, and may I speak to your chefs as well. I make sure Peter has a nutrient-rich diet, but it would be good to try new things".

Lizxona, not one to be surprised, blinked at the older Ravager and said, "Yeah sure, my guard will escort you". And snapping his fingers, a well-armed Guard seemed to appear from nowhere to take Iztel where he needed to be. "Come on lad, you can come with me", Iztel said practically pulling Yarovesky along as the pair disappeared, and Lizxona just turned to the others. "Ok, I need to know, is Proctom Iztel's son? He seems very attached to that Ravager".

"No, there, you know I'm not sure anymore. They're something" was all Kraglin could say, and everyone understood this.

With everything happening as it should, in the end, the Udonta's and the Warlords family just enjoyed the day, with the boys learning how to swim and Yondu even though he couldn't really relax just begun to enjoy the fantastic hospitality by the warlord's family. It was a little while later that the families were spread out on the lush grass enjoying lunch picnic style and of course, Peter being only three but possessing a hell of a good memory was regaling the adults with his recent misadventures.

"And then the bad man, grabbed me by the hair, and daddy and all the Ravagers came in, and Omevic got hurt, and so did my foot" Peter declared, and Tyorells exclaimed, "Well you must have been very scared".

"Yep. But I'm brave, and the Badman is gone, and now Omevic is going to have a new family". Peter finished with a flourish and being a toddler, begin to rub his eyes with his fists and settled down for a nap, without being promoted.

"Ok Seroul you can have a nap too" stated Lizxona and his son begun to protest in a scene not too remiss of Peter "No, daddy, no nap. I'm a big boy" Serious insisted while also rubbing his eyes, and in a few moments, he was settled down next to Peter snoozing gently, while the adults placed a thin blanket over them.

With their babes snoozing, Tyorells addresses the Udonta family, "You know, that really must have been terrifying".

"In all honesty, I've had better days". Was all Kraglin could say, while Lizxona checked on the others concerning family via a quick message.

"Ah looks like it's going well, Omevic seems to be a more settled" which was all he could say at that moment in time.

At that precise moment, Omevic was sitting with the family, and enjoying lunch. It was strange that they would be sitting at the same level as him since he was a slave, and he had been confused when the lady. Emau announced they were having a "picnic" having no idea what that was. Proctom's orchid was next to him since he hadn't wanted to let it out of his sight.

The other two people having spoken to the parents had left, and Omevic didn't know who they were and didn't want to ask.

Omevic had learned about the rest of the family, the three boys were the sons, and their names were Vymoa who was sixteen, and going away soon on his "Trials", something that Omevic didn't understand, the second one was Paigton who was thirteen, and the youngest was Leedi who was ten. They seemed nice as they chatted, and Omevic wondering if he would be a slave to all three of the boys.

"So Omevic, are you really a Ravager?" Leedi asked since to him Ravagers were scum and feared, and he had never been up close to them for obvious reasons, and Omevic found himself denying it.

"No, they saved me, and I live with them, but I don't think I am one…they killed my old Master".

"So, what were you before?" Leedi asked, admittingly insensitively. "A Slave", and a silence fell on the group for a moment before Antoni the father spoke up "Well not here you won't be, it's illegal here. Slavery is banned, horrible practice."

It was comforting to Omevic to hear those words, as he enjoyed the food, and it was delicious, soft fruits and creams and even tough Iztel cooked good food on the Elector, this was different and nice.

"I clean on the Elector", Omevic said, perhaps suggesting that this what he could be for the family, and Emau, just smiled. "You are a hell of a gardener though". And Omevic just blushed, with the statement and unfamiliar praise, for his hard work. Which wasn't work to him, because for the first time in his life he was doing something fun.

The adults had made the small holes, and let Omevic choose the different colours to place on before scooping back the earth and adding water.

He had planted several rows of colours and wondered how long would it be until they boomed, and hoped the family would let him see them if he ever came back, which was unlikely.

Omevic was also hot and sweaty and a little bit tired, but he didn't want the family to know that he wanted to work for them and show he was a good slave.

However, after the delicious picnic and rest of the food being eaten, instead of going back to work, Emau got up and said to the others. "Well, that's work done today. Shall we all go back to the house? Omevic are you coming with us?"

Omevic blinked for a moment, and found his voice "Don't you want us to work", and Leedi the youngest almost replied with a laugh. "No, we're not allowed too. By law, children are only permitted to work on their families' business for five hours a day on weekends, and three during the weeks after school.

We work, then we have the rest for playing. Lord Lizxona is really strict on that, you can even be fined if you disobey it", and the rest nodded. For Omevic it was strange concept, to only have to work by law, and then play as everyone got to their feet and started to make the journey back to the house, past a few acres of field of lush flowers and massive greenhouses, with tall exotic plants being grown which he could see through the thick glass.

Turning down the path for the house, Omevic jaw dropped, and he took it all in, it was wooden and rustic and surrounded by a lot of trees, and more grass and flowers.

Omevic had never dreamed of a home, but if he did. It would have been like this, and the father Antoni seemed to pick up on his emotions and chimed in. "Incredible isn't it, been in our family for generations, we've always had land here." And Omevic just nodded as they got closer to the flowers and the home.

Stepping in the doorway, surrounded by the others it bore the traces of family life, in a sort of organised chaotic way, with stuff on surfaces and pictures on the walls and tables of everyone happy and smiling. And Omevic wondered if he should clean it…I that's what they wanted him to do.

"Right now, you're here, why don't you go on and play with the boys", Antoni stated, and Omevic just grew confused for a moment, but Paigton grabbed his hand, "Come on we can show you the tree house, it really big and grown up are not allowed. Apart from Vymoa because he's not a grownup, he only acts like he is". The middle child declared, and Omevic let himself be pulled out the back door, to the extensive gardens, and once again he was taken aback.

There admits the trees and the forest was a large house, embedded in the branches, safe and secure, with a slanted wooden ladder going up, and he came to a series of large rooms, all connected with rope bridges.

"We normally use the main room, but we also use the other ones too if we want to be alone, the windows have sensors, so the sun gets in, but not rain. It's awesome, isn't it?" Leedi the youngest and by virtue of that was babbling slightly, but even after a few hours he liked Omevic and wanted him to stay.

Omevic just nodded, and his gaze fell on the wooden beams, all etched with names, "these are the names of everyone who's been in our family, dad, aunts and uncles, grandfathers us…we've had this land so long, we've had this tree house for over hundred-year-old."

Vymoa said, wondering to himself if soon he would be adding Omevic's name to that. Truth be told he was initially upset since this year was meant to be special and about him. Being sixteen and about to start his trials, but he felt pity for the child, who his parents had told them all about.

Omevic looked around some more, at the games on tables, and stuffed cushions. "Will this be where I stay?", he asked out loud, and none of them could give an answer for a moment which he took in the affirmative, and he didn't mind that.

"Ummm I'm not sure" was all Vymoa could stay, as at the same time, Emau and Antoni were speaking on a video chat with, Lizxona and Yondu, and could hear the squeals of two boys splashing in the water in the background, post-nap and full of energy. Once again Yondu was impressed by her directness, though he wouldn't tell her that,

"Look, it's going well, he's met us, he seems comfortable around the boys, but there is something, I want to try…and your all going to have to trust me".

 **To be concluded again.**

 **Yes, I know.**

 **I can't help it.**

 **Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Planting the Seeds of Family.**

 **Chapter 13**

As the sun dipped into the horizons even though it was a warm evening Omevic relayed that he should be back with the Ravagers, and instantly begun to panic, until Emau looked over to him "It's ok Omevic, your Captain isn't going back until tomorrow, you can stay the night if you want. I've already cleared it with him".

It was what he wanted, but he didn't want to voice it out loud, as he watched the family put food on the tables, plates of meat, cheeses and an abundance of fresh goods and almost on instinct he begun to creep away, slowly.

"Ok Omevic, dinner's ready if you want to sit down".

From the reaction of the boy's face, Emau knew she had messed up, she had forgotten that this boy was terrified of sitting with adults due to his abusive life as a slave, and Omevic, jerked back suddenly, but his foot snagged on the rug, and he crashed to the ground.

Instantly he wanted to run away, as the boys who were still standing grew concerned, but they said nothing following a look from their mother they knew so well.

Instead, Emau went over to the boy, who was it seemed trying to push himself into the wall, "It's ok, you're safe here", she wanted to let him understand, but Omevic in a sure sign of panic just shook his head.

"I can't Master, Slaves, slaves sit on floors". Emau had been told this but had forgotten this significant bit of information.

"I understand that, but if slavery is illegal here, then you can't be a slave. No one is going to hurt you here Omevic,

Antoni, just ventured over, and pulled Omevic from the ground gently, and holding the eight-year-old close to his chest with one arm, as he guided them both to the bench, they all sat on. Instantly Omevic tensed, but he heard a whisper of "It will be ok". And on some level, Omevic believed it. Omevic let himself be seated, with the strong arm protecting him and all with a motion of the head which he didn't see everyone else took their places.

For Omevic it felt strange, this man who was eating expertly with one hand, while he was being held with the other, he had never been held like this, never as close to this. And to Omevic it was unnerving but not as bad as he imagined…it was even nice.

"Now we're going to make you a plate, try what you can, but there is no pressure on you to eat everything". Emau stated, and a plate full of delicious things was passed to Omevic, baked potatoes, meats, all soft and easy for him to eat, but even then, he ate in silence,

Over dinner, which Omevic heard everyone just talking with easy conversations, which he wanted to take part in but didn't know what to say, he still felt tense but not as bad as it was. He also couldn't help be feel tired, even with the father's strong arm around him he wanted to stay up. In the end, as the rest were finished and the youngest Leedi took the plates to be washed,

"Ok, it's getting late, Emau said, "And Leedi, you're going to have a bath, you stink".

Instantly Leedi protested while his bothers agreed that he did, "No fair mum", I had a bath last week". It was typical banter between families and Omevic, just absorbed it, until. Emau turned to the young Xandarian who really was just observing the Darbians around him.

"Omevic, would you like a bath too. I've cleared it with your Captain he said it was ok to stay the night…if you would like, we have a spare room".

"Omevic just blinked for a moment before his voice came out in a whisper, having spent his entire life on ships, familiar things were unfamiliar to him. "I've never had a bath". He informed them, and Emau just smiled. 2I'll bath both of you then…you can trust me".

Once again Omevic, found himself getting up and following her through the house, up the stairs followed by Leedi, and to the bedroom area. There he watched in the bathroom, with slight trepidation as Emau filled the bath with water, adding bubbles which made the simple tiled bathroom, with an overhead shower smelled nice, and with no hesitation, Leedi stripped off, leaving his clothes in a pile, and just jumped in.

Omevic watched as the ten-year-old, just stretched out happily in the water, when Emau turned to him, "You can get in Omevic, it will be ok".

Omevic hesitated slightly but found himself taking off the new clothes that Master Yondu had given him because he wasn't sure it was an order, but it felt like one, so he had to obey. He was used to being naked, but he was concerned about what they would think about his scarred and burned skin, with the slave brand across his arm. When he revealed himself, Emau's expression never changed, but thankfully he missed the look of shock crossing Leedi as the eight-year-old, got into the water.

There Omevic watched Emau, gently scrubbing her son's skins, and pouring water over his head, in truth, in comparison to Leedi's healthy and toned body he knew his skin was different, but no one mentioned it, and no one seemed to mind.

To ease his tension, Leedi, splashed water over him, but Omevic didn't know he was meant to respond so didn't. In the end, after Leedi had been cleaned thoroughly by his mother, Emau turned his attention to Omevic, just washing his face and back, and even though he had no hair, water was still run over his head, which made him sneeze.

But for perhaps the first time in his life he felt relaxed and happy, by this different treatment, with that done, and the plug being pulled, Leedi, hopped out of the bath, wrapped a rope around himself, and disappeared for a moment leaving, Emau alone with Omevic. Then encouraged to get us, the water running off his body, Omevic was immediately wrapped in the thickest, fluffiest cleanest towel, he had ever seen, and picked up and carried off into the next room.

Omevic was too surprised to say anything though his stomach lurched in fear for a moment, as still being held by Emau, she just sat in a char and just held him silently, wrapping her arms around him.

The young boy didn't notice the room or realise that while he was getting acquainted with hopefully his new brothers if the Ridel parents had anything to do about it. They had managed to clear the debris field which made up their family's junk, and now It looked brighter and airier, even if it was in need of a remodel.

They had managed to arrange some blankets on the floor, to resemble a bed, remembering that Omevic was unable to even consider sleeping on a proper bed, and placed some Zalerian flowers in a small table, they had grown in their greenhouse. They were guaranteed to help sooth nightmare and banish bad dreams, and already were casting their scent over to room like a spall.

Omevic was confused, he had never been held like this, never been touched affectionately, no one had ever even cared about him like this. For the eight-year-old it was a bit too overwhelming, and he just shut his eye, he knew that Master Yondu would take him away soon, but this, this was something he would never forget, and he just squeezed his eyes shut, as a gentle hand brushed through his non-existent hair.

"It's ok, baby, it's going to be ok". He heard Emau whisper in his ear, and Omevic just reached out and gripped her tightly, just letting himself fall asleep, feeling safe and content for the first time in his life.

At the same time, The Udonta family, the Warlords family and a group of Ravagers, were dining on excellent food. The younger Ravagers were looking a little bit bewildered by the opulence, and Yondu had already warned them that if they tried to rip this family off, he would kill them slowly.

But having grown up in shitty circumstances, and then the Elector, this was the closest they had ever one to just enjoy fine dining and food. The room itself was smaller than the main dining room, and Yondu and Kraglin had dined there before overlooking the balcony, so at least it was familiar to them and felt comfortable.

Though Seroul was four, he wasn't used to being around grown-ups at dinner who were not his parents, and most of them were Ravagers, but they had become accustomed to Peter's toddler talk so had no issues regaling him Seroul stories of Ravager life missing out the gory bits of course.

Proctom who had been discharged, and everyone knew how exhausted he looked, following a day of his brain being probed. Hence was quiet and didn't talk much, still overwhelmed by the fact that people were giving a damn about him, and that his seizures would go eventually, even if it would take years. At least he had Iztel who was sitting next to the young Xandarian, and who was doing most of the talking.

"So, the information I got the tutors are going to be invaluable" Iztel said to Lizxona

It was a surprise to pretty much everyone at the table that Iztel who usually kept to himself, due his blindness and distance from missions which ensured that. Was in fact educated and highly cultured and was able to discuss a myriad of topics with everyone else, which caused the Warlord to wonder how he had become a Ravager and knew there was a story in that which would obviously have to wait for another time.

True Lizxona had been thrown when Iztel had asked him about education information, but now realising that he was Peter's tutor, he was happy to supply the education package, now loaded onto a pad.

"Looking over it, I like the mythology of your lands, but I'm going to remove the parts about the wars and replace it with Xandarian information instead," Iztel said smoothly, which amused Lizxona greatly.

"Tell me about it, I had to have the full information when I was growing up. In truth, Seroul is never going to need it, most of it is, try not to let our people kill each other, and try to be a good leader. Luckily the Xandarians and Darbians get along here most of the time, so it's not too bad. You know right now I'm feeling a little marginalised at this table" Lizxona then looked around "Peter, you tell me. How many Xandarians are at this table?"

"Ummm" Peter looked around "Daddy, Iztel, Proctom, Yarovesky, Tyorells…and me. So…six" Peter declared, pleased he had got them all right. "And you and Seroul and Darbians and Daddy is Centaurian" Peter finished.

"And you are very clever", said Tyorells and Peter just grinned at this adult praise.

Kraglin felt uncomfortable at this since he had been lying that Peter was his biological son, for the past year and dreaded the moment it would come out. Which he had a feeling would be soon.

On the other end of the table was Yarovesky, who was being quiet as he had for most of the day, at a loss at what to do, and being a Ravager not used to being treated like an equal. He had just followed Iztel to the Kitchens where the older Ravager had grabbed the attention and admiration of the kitchen staff and the tutors. There he had just kept quiet, his mind just wondering and hoping it was going well for Omevic, and thankfully no one bothered him that much throughout the day.

With the meal concluded, it was early for adult standards, it was late for the children, and almost on cue, they begun to yawn, and naturally try to resist it.

"Ok Seroul, bedtime," the Darbian said, scooping up his son, while Peter just made grabby hands at Yondu.

The toddler settled into Yondu's shoulder, and the two families made their way to the bedrooms. It was already agreed that the boys would be bunking into together, while Yondu and Kraglin would be in a guest bedroom opposite.

The same courtesy had been extended to the others, but Iztel had stated that perhaps it would be easier if Proctom was near the medical centre, and Yarovesky preferred to remain with them. Being around such opulence was unnerving, and the navigator was practically itching to get back to the organised chaos of the Elector. The group then disappeared as instructed and just waited outside, while the parents got the boys sorted for bed.

In the wing of the house, there were pyjamas laid out for both boys and a guard at the door. Which Yondu didn't question but understood, as Tyorells informed the guard, whose name they learned was Tygresa, "That child, tonight, you will protect him, the same way you protect Seroul". Said in a tone which impressed everyone, and the guard just nodded.

The boys were practically hanging, while the parents washed and dressed them, before settling down. Peter was almost asleep, his blond hair all spiky and fluffy, but Seroul being a year older, naturally tried to protest

"Daddy I want to play with all my toys" the four-year-old whined pathetically, even though his head was on the pillow next to Peter's.

"Well if you get up early in the morning, you can play with your toys then", informed Lizxona in a gentle tone. "and, you need to protect Peter, he's only three, you have to keep an eye on him".

Perhaps it was the tone, but the four-year-old nodded, as the adults said goodnight and, in a few seconds, little Seroul just huddled next to Peter, signed and fell asleep.

With the boys settled, all the adults slipped from the room, the guard unmoving, and stepped away from the area, and Lizxona with the authority of being the one who was really in charge addressed the others.

"All right, now we call the Ridel's."

Stepping away from the sleeping boys, the parents went down the hall, but in the bedroom, little Peter stirred suddenly, and his green eyes snapped open. Slipping past Seroul, his little feet padded on the soft carpet and made his way to the balcony. Of course, none of the parents were stupid enough to leave it open, but Peter placed a hand on the glass, while Seroul now awake, turned to the toddler.

"Peter, what you doing?", the four-year-old demanded, and all Peter could do was turn and for a moment Seroul though he saw Peter's bright green eyes flash for a moment, as the toddler said in a clear voice, a million miles away from the age he was.

"I'm making it right"

With that Peter toddled back to the bed and settled in, all safe and content, just like Omevic was.

 **To be concluded…I keep saying that I know.**

 **Please review**

 **xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go, new chapter. Which was meant to be the last, but of course it wasn't

 **Planting the Seeds of Family**

 **Chapter 14**

Emau Ridel was content to sit forever holding the boy in her arms, already an experienced mother of three boys as they had gotten older, she had missed them needing her as much, but she looked up as he husband came into the room.

Together they managed to pull a long t-shirt over Omevic's head who was too exhausted to stir and between them, managed to lay him down on the floor admits the blankets, and arranged them like they were tucking him in.

Emau planted a kiss on his forehead, the first maternal act of love he had ever received and Omevic just smiled in his dreams, while Emau just looked at the pathetic child, with her heart and mind already made up. Leaving the room, but with the light on a low dim, they went back down the stairs to see all three of their biological sons sitting on the sofa.

Leedi had his arms wrapped around his body, while his brothers comforted him, but they scooted over when their mum came in.

Without even saying anything, Leedi gripped his mother tightly the same way Omevic had hugged her.

"Those scars, all over his body". Leedi had been crying, being only ten his parents had managed to shied him from the brutality of the galaxy, and he had never seen anything like that.

"I know baby I know. People have hurt him all his life until the Ravagers rescued him".

"We're keeping him, aren't we?" Paigton asked his parents, and everyone caught the note of desperation in his voice as the parents shared a glance.

"Look, we want him to stay, but this will change our family, in a lot of ways. You'll have a new brother who's never been loved, he will need a lot of help… but we can't make this decision without…"

"Mum, we discussed it, we know…but we want him to stay" Vymoa insisted and not for the first time the parents saw a glimpse of the man their son would soon become as he set out of his Trials, and Emau nodded.

"Ok, look we have to talk to Lord Lizxona, and the Captain of the Ravagers, but we'll see what we can do". Was all Antoni could say after Vymoa agreed that he would keep an eye on the sleeping Xandarian in the Darbian household, Emau and Antoni left the comfort of their home, but not before the boys agreed to set up a few things and to call them if Omevic woke up, and woke up confused.

The sun was a hazy orange glow, and the air was warm as they tracked through the familiar lands, up to the large manor house, and both of them were trying to process this day, with Antoni reaching for his wife's hand.

After all these years together, they didn't even need to verbalise how much they wanted their family to expand, as they got closer to the house and to the Lady's Arboretum, and even on approach and with everything that was going on, Emau's heart sank at the sight of it. The forage she had planted was in runs, it looked still alive, but overgrown, as she remembered it being full of life. Her children playing and helping while Lady Leshara was doing important business and she still had time to put down her important document to play with her boys. After her death, Emau had been ordered to leave it alone and had done just that. But remembering how it once was, didn't help with her emotions at all.

In the centre of the Arboretum was the group she knew, some for longer and some for only two days, as Yondu Udonta finally met the family who hopefully would take Omevic off his hands, and pleasantries were exchanged. Since Lizxona was in charge of, well everything, he was leading the conversation with the authority his position allowed.

There was also the rest of the Ravagers trying to it seemed to blend in with the background and the doctor and therapist who had been with the family that morning, who had been observing the group and how Omevic interacted with everyone. While Antoni filled everyone in, that dinner didn't go as well, but he had managed to have a bath, was rested, and he seemed more settled.

"So, what we fly off tomorrow morning and that's it, he's yours" Yondu declared, with authority which once again came off harsh. It wasn't intentional, but he was Captain and not used to being dictated too, but the Shrink, whose name was Jaitei just shook his head.

"That will be perfect, but it's not as easy as that", the Doctor, her name being Pailra shook her head, and Jaitei filled in the rest.

"Omevic's dangerously underweight, there is a possibility of him needing some surgery in the future. Hels underdeveloped in both brain and body. And he's mentally and physically traumatised…he had no idea what affection in or how to respond to it".

"He's been a slave since the day he was born, that's life for all of us", Yarovesky spoke up, and Antoni noticed the dark look which crossed the two Ravagers faces, especially the one who was pale with a scar across his head.

"Yes, but fortunately, we can do things for him. We can work on his diet, arrange therapy. He can speak Darbian, but he is more likely illiterate. This is not something that will be fixed in a matter of days. I can tell you know, that it's unlikely he'll ever be able to enter the school system, so will require a tutor" said the therapist and Lizxona spike up

"Well everything you say I can provide, that boy will have the best care I can afford…and I can, by the way," the Warlord asserted his authority over the group once more

"His presence will most likely have an effect on your entire family, which means your sons, will be available for them to also undergo counselling."

Even though this was a true statement, both of the Ridel's bristled slightly "Our sons have agreed to this…"

"And I appreciate that, but their needs have to be considered too. This is going to be a massive change to your family, your eldest is about to start his trials, which does bring a change in family dynamics and everyone's needs must be met" interjected the therapist, and the Ridel's just remained silent, since they knew it was correct.

Proctom who, had just been observing and feeling sicker than he would ever admit, just muttered to Iztel "It's weird that so many people give a damn about Omevic, no one ever cared about us before". To this all Iztel could do was squeeze the twenty-year-old Ravers shoulder, unable at how to reply to this.

"There is also, the issue of him staying. In his life no one has ever given him any type of choice, in his mind, he is a slave, and he can't break out of that mentality on a whim."

"Meaning", Kraglin usually more emotional than Yondu, didn't like how his voice sounded at that moment while the doctor cleared her throat

"Omevic has been a slave all his life, one day will not be enough to break him out of that. There is still the possibility that Omevic will not want to stay here".

The words travelled through the group, with everyone feeling the same emotion, but to everyone surprise, it was Yondu who uttered "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

With respect, Pailra didn't mince her words. "I really wish I was, but since no one in his life has ever given him a choice. If you just leave tomorrow, he'll think he was ordered to stay with the Ridel's. Which overall will be detrimental to his mental state, he's been a slave too long to just break out of it."

"So, what if Omevic doesn't want to stay, what then?". This came from Yarovesky, and everyone just caught the hint of desperation in his voice, and Jaitei just sighed. "Then all we can do is monitor him, and do what we can emotional. But it's not advisable for the Ravagers to reject him, but if he does want to stay with them, it means it will have a detrimental effect on Proctom".

All eyes turned to the young Ravager, and even with his pounding headache and the focus on him, almost on cue, he keeled forward slightly. Instantly Pailra, was at his side while he was aided by Iztel.

"Ok, it looks like, your mind is exhausted, and you just need to rest, I want to monitor you in case you seize."

All Proctom could do was nod blankly, now unable to understand what was going on, his face was ashen, and he looked on the verge of throwing up

"I take him back, and keep an eye on him, Yarovesky fill me in on what I'm missing later, would ya". With that Iztel drabbed his arm, and with a determined strength for a man with failing vision and one arm, managed to pull Proctom away.

The rest of the group watched them go across the horizon before everyone just signed, and Kraglin just run his hands across his face.

"So, basically you're saying both Proctom and Omevic are fucked if that eight-year-old wants to stay with us?" Kraglin wasn't in the mood to mince words, and to his credit, Pailra didn't either.

"That's exactly it, Proctom's mind is in a terrible state, having Omevic around won't help, so if Omevic goes, it looks like Proctom, and by proxy, his father will also have to stay here".

Everyone took in this statement, while Yondu instantly denied it.

"They're not related, Iztel is our cook, and Proctom is one of our Ravagers", and even with that statement, Pailra didn't look convinced of this.

"Yeah of course they are, most cooks don't become someone next of kin on official documentation for the fun or it…they're a family, even if that Ravager doesn't know about it".

With the final declaration, which it appeared managed to stir something in the Ridel's who from observing this.

"So are you telling us, that our job tomorrow is to make sure Omevic stays with us, without putting any pressure on him. Oh shit" was all Antoni, could say, while Emau looked thoughtful, and addressed the people in the vicinity.

"Speaking of families, there is something we need to know about Omevic, does he have a family out…"

"There isn't a family, there's no one". Said Yarovesky sharply, and everyone picked up on the sudden change in emotions and tension from the group.

"Ok, I understand", Emau said while everyone else noticed how uncomfortable and isolated Yarovesky looked and the Ravager just looked away, clearly wishing he was elsewhere.

"Right so the plan is tomorrow, for the Ridel's to convince Omevic to stay permanently, with no interaction from the Ravagers, or anyone else. Well if anyone can do it, I know you can" he gestured to the Ridel's, the pair of you are fantastic parents, I know you can figure it out".

The Ridel's were pleased that the Lord of the lands were confident in their abilities as parents, and with that, Lizxona dismissed them all.

With everyone going their separate ways, the Ridel's came over to Yarovesky who with nowhere to go, just leaned against a tree staring at the ground.

"Yarovesky, right…can you come with us, we'd like to ask you a few questions" Emau asked, and the Ravager, navigator, ex-slave knew precisely where this was headed and followed after them.

 **To be concluded, yes, I know I keep saying that. I had an idea about the "slave" members of the Elector crew, who are Proctom, Gunnsen, Jamsean and Yarovesky, which is going to make sense later on. I also wanted to make it a running joke that Proctom has been "adopted" by Iztel, but no one bothered to tell him of that. But everyone knows.**

 **Please review. xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Planting the Seeds of Family**

 **Chapter 15**

Back in the main house. The two families went up the opulent stairs and to the wing containing the two most important people in their lives, and the guard instantly stepped aside when Kraglin expressed his desire to check on Peter. He was in a different place, after all, and concerned that Peter would be unsettled.

Instead, as they all walked into the room, both Xandarians drew a collective, "Aww".

There was Seroul and Peter fast asleep having fallen asleep in each other's arms, and Tyorells, previous captain of the guard, just starting gushing, "That is too adorable, they look so good together, they could even be brothers".

To this Kraglin agreed, since both their sons looked so happy, so damn adorable. Of course, when they were awake was a different story, so the families stepped from the room, and Yondu noticed there was a small table, outside of the door which wasn't there before.

"Oh, if you want, you can leave all your clothes there, they'll be cleaned overnight" Tyorells stated before looking thoughtful. "You know Kraglin, you and I are about the same size, I actually have some things from my guard days that should fit you…if you want".

Kraglin and Yondu weren't poor by anyone standards, but to be given something even if it was in generosity, felt embarrassing for a moment, so Kraglin just mumbled thanks. As Lizxona cleared his throat.

"I have some food and drink prepared upstairs if you both wish to join us" everyone nodded, as they were led up to the room at the top of the house, where they had a vantage point across the lands, as the sun was almost entirely set and the air was still warm. There were nibbles and cold beers waiting, and the parent's sans their children just drank and chatted for a few hours until they said their goodnights to each other

In the opulent rooms, Kraglin and Yondu were both taken aback by the luxury, true it was expected, but this felt like they were in an elegant hotel, which reminded Yondu of the time before Peter coming into their lives, Kraglin had booked them into a beautiful upstanding residence. His relationship with Kraglin was established but at the time still, so new, neither of them knew where it was heading.

There they had raided the minibars, ordered room service and had distastable sex on every surface thoroughly trashing the room, before ripping everything off.

Yondu had been impressed by Kraglin, he was even more impressed when he found out that the Xandarian had Yarovesky hack into the systems, so none of was paid for, it only looked like it did.

Why they were staying in the hotel, the device Kraglin had was hacking into the accounts of everyone there and stealing a large amount, enough that the total would be huge, but not enough to make it so visible.

Yondu was tempted to re-enact that night, but stopped himself, in truth he just felt awkward, in his own Ravager leathers, which Kraglin understood as the paid just stripped off, leaving their clothes on the table outside and headed for a shower.

Though he was clean, from the day of swimming, he felt like there was no way Kraglin could get into that opulent bed until he showered. Thankfully Yondu felt the same, and the pair stood together as water cascaded over them.

There was no way they were going to have sex, not in this house. Morals, who usually cared about those, but they were guests, and their son was not too far away being guarded. Instead, they just enjoyed and washed each other with the expensive oils, and just kissed each other passionately.

Drying off and slipping into the bed, both of them just stared into each other's eyes other, before Yondu said out loud.

"This feels so fucking weird, no bulkheads or engines". And Kraglin just snuggled closer wrapping his arms across Yondu's torso.

"All this effort just for us…but I really hope it works out, I hope Omevic stays".

"I fucking hope so, I'm not losing two Ravagers because that bastard kid wants to stay with us" Yondu declared in a tone which could have been serious, but Kraglin didn't believe that.

"I know right, I just want to put this shit behind us, and go back to stealing shit, you know the good times.

Both men just chucked, they just drifted off to sleep wrapped into each other's arms. Feeling content that their son was safe, and thanks to the exotics oils both of them smelt amazing.

At the same time further down the hall, two other men of high status were in bed just talking to each other. Due to the nature of their jobs sometimes it went ages before they could have a proper conversation about the crap in their lives. Sometimes Tyorells resented this, in case his mate let it slip at how much he missed being the Captain of the Guard.

"So, I've rescheduled everything, so you have tomorrow free, it wasn't anything urgent, just some meetings with the education authorities, but I'm sure Seroul will appreciate it" Tyorells told his mate, who just nodded, his mind going a mile a minute, and seemed to be ignoring Tyorells who being used to this just carried on.

"You know, it's really nice, that this is Seroul's first ever sleepover, the boys were having so much fun today, and both of them have really picked up swimming", Tyorells remarked, placing his pad down and gesturing for his mate to get closer to him, and Lizxona spoke up

You know something I look at Peter, and something seems off about him, I think it's the way he speaks, he sounds older, like Seroul".

"Probably because he's the only child on the Elector, he's just used to being around adults all the time" Tyorells reasoned, and Lizxona nodded "Yeah maybe", then looked at the ceiling.

"It is a bit weird though if you would have told me a year ago, the Captain of the Ravagers was in our house, I would have just laughed, along with his crew as well."

"Yeah, but if you think about it, our whole set up is weird…look at us. We should have been nothing, and now we're in charge".

There as an uncomfortable silence that filed the pair, since at times Leshara's death was still too raw to even mention, and Tyorells was once again hesitant at going back to the planet where Seroul was born and his mother brutally murdered.

"I really hope Omevic stays with the Ridel's, there a good family, and well you were away at the time, but they were I think the first family to give their support for us". Tyorells said, and Lizxona looked over.

"Yeah, I remember, they are a good family, three fine sons, hopefully, a fourth. A Xandarian in a Darbian family, stranger things have happened…. but he's going to get the best help. I promise you that".

"Yeah and they have a really nice house, I remember looking at it when I was planning the designs for ours, and I wanted something like that, well loved and rustic", his voice was wistful remembering the home he had designed for the on the outer regions.

A place they could grow old together, and make memories, until they had boarded it up until they had had to move into the manor house, and even throwing off the shackles of Lizxona's bastard of a father and tried to make it more inviting. He still couldn't get used to the house, the Bureaucracy , and being referred to "Lord" one thing he likes about the Udonta was that they didn't.

Lizxona who by nature had to be a hard bastard, since he was in charge on pretty much everything, few saw his softer more sentimental side, which reminded Tyorells of Leshara, but he wasn't going to mention that. Losing his twin sister and the months that followed, had tested and pushed their relationship to breaking point, and neither of them spoke about it, but everything was now different.

Pushing his pad aside, the family settled down

But everything else could wait until tomorrow, the Ridel's were good parent's and knew exactly what they were doing.

While this was going on Yarovesky had followed the Ridel family back to their home, past the full and lush gardens which gave the air a pleasant scent. For Yarovesky moments like this were rare, and looking the lands he could see the detail, and instantly recognised that this was where Omevic belonged.

In the back of his mind, he could almost envision the eight-year-old here, working, playing and being normal…whatever that even meant anymore. For Emau Ridel, there were things she needed to know, and she noticed there was something familiar about Yarovesky and the child sleeping in her house. Their eyes were a similar brown colour, and it was easy to see how the life of slavery had impacted them both.

At the main house, there was a table being set up by the teenage boys, with three chairs and a large jug of what looked like cider. Who looked up at their parents and all hesitated when they saw Yarovesky, which made total sense. They were a friendly family, and he was a criminal, but instead of them running, Antoni, spoke up.

"Boys, this is Yarovesky he's been looking out for Omevic since he was rescued."

It wasn't high praise, but it was rare, and Yarovesky was appreciative of it, as the boys just acknowledged his presence unclear at what to say. Until one of them apparently the teenager middle child, spoke up "I checked on Omevic, he's still sleeping".

All Yarovesky could do was mummer a "Thank you", until Antoni broke the tension. And realised that Ravager was speaking to them in their own language, and looked toward him who explained in Darbian again "I had a Master who was Darbian, he was kind enough to teach me", and with that Antoni turned back to his sons

"Ok boys, I want you to go inside, while we talk to Yarovesky, it will be all right" Antoni told his sons, and the eldest looked like he was going to say something, but changed his mind and all three of them disappeared through the door. But not before Yarovesky saw how inviting it looked, and once again it was a reminder of what who he was.

Taking the seat which was being offered to him, Yarovesky sat opposite the family, who just poured him a drink, and Yarovesky tasted the sweet and honeyed cider, his reaction impressing the Ridel family.

"It's from our own orchards, we've been brewing and selling cider for generations", and Yarovesky was overwhelmed by the taste, and instantly wanted more, to grab the offered jug and pout the entire contents down his throat.

Then he remembered that Yondu had informed them to be on their best fucking behaviour, and right now the Ravager didn't want to do anything which would jeopardise Omevic staying with them, and Emau Ridel cleared her throat.

"Look I'll tell you right now, we want Omevic, we know it won't be easy, but we're prepared to do what we can to help him, but there is something we need to know from you".

There was tension in the air, as Antoni, cleared his throat, "You said he had no family, but we need to know what happened on that Slave Ship? I know there is something you don't want to talk about, but would you feel comfortable telling us about it".

Yarovesky has spent years denying the truth about his existence, and telling himself that it didn't matter, but to this family, he wondered if they knew the truth would they hold it against him, or Omevic. He didn't know if Yondu knew, but also knew that Yondu wouldn't care.

In a split second, Yarovesky made his decision.

"Ok, Ok, the truth is about us, not just Omevic but me and several other Ravagers…."

Yarovesky just talked, with each word finding it more cathartic, he had never even spoken to anyone about this, not even to the other Ravagers. But noticed more cider being replaced which was loosening his tongue and he found himself telling them everything about his crappy life of slavery. It was even liberating speaking to them in Darbian, remembering the kindness when his old master had taught him.

He told them of his life since he was liberated, and having the freedom for the first time in his life and how it impacted him, noticing the Ridel's just listened, the look on their faces wasn't judging, just curious.

"I only found out about what I was, because after we were freed, I got curious. I wondered by the Nova Corps liberated us, then just walked away. So, I hacked into their systems and found it the truth". Yarovesky took a long swig of the drink, and tapped his fingers against the glass, and looked away, finally finding the words he had failed to find until now.

"I couldn't tell anyone, because it's hard to deal with. Funny how on Xander anyone can be made like we was. That's accepted, even encouraged, but when it's done if the name of slavery, they don't care. We're considered unpeople, soulless". Yarovesky studied his drink once more and looked up at the Ridel family, his face suddenly concerned. "Now you know this, about Omevic…"

"We don't care about that, it doesn't matter to us, but I am glad you told us, it may make things difficult or easier, but right now all we need for him is to stay, we'll figure it out as we go along".

Yarovesky studied his glass once more, as Emau Ridel, reached out and grabbed his arm, a gesture that startled Yarovesky for a moment, unused to affectionate physical contact. "I am so sorry that happened to you Yarovesky, you have to understand that".

Yarovesky stared at the hand, for a moment and grew uncomfortable, he didn't belong here, with this family, he felt hot and awkward, but then he remembered something.

"I don't think I'll be seeing you tomorrow, so wanted to give you this". He said and took the unit chip out of his pocket and slipped it to the parents whose eyes widened when they saw the amount.

"This is a hundred thousand units, Yarovesky we can't take this", and the Ravager not used to anyone rejecting money just tried to explain.

"That's his cut, from the retravel of the jewels for your Lord, it's also his cut from when we killed his Master…and some…because I owe him. So, give him that when he's older, it's sealed, by the way, it's set to activate when he's twenty. It's when Xandarian come of age. Just never tell him it's from me".

Then the chair squealed as he stood up.

"I have to go, thank you for the cider". Yarovesky said as politely as he could and walked away from the family, back to where he came, even though he had no idea where he was going, but Yarovesky stopped suddenly when they called out his name.

"Yarovesky, tomorrow, we want to keep him away from the Ravagers, try to get them out of his system. But if he wants to stay, you clearly care about him, we can communicate with you, let him know how's he doing".

Yarovesky stopped suddenly, and not even turning around just shook his head. "Naa, just let him forget all about this, and let him get on with his life". With that Yarovesky disappeared into the darkness.

The Ridel parents watched him go and leaned back into their seats, the full ramifications of what they had been told rang in their ears, but all they felt was pity.

"That young man, all of them, they've suffered so much…and all because of that…".

"…I know it doesn't matter, but if he's never told anyone that means it may matter to some, and with Omevic hopefully staying, he's already got so much to deal with. How can we do that to him".

Emau Ridel took her husband by the hand and thought and said the exact same thing.

"Omevic must never know the truth."

 **To be concluded**

 **Yes, I know, I know, I know**

 **Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, all, this was meant to be the last chapter, I swear to god. But then as I've said in the past, I do subconscious writing. Which means I just write. I don't think about it. And just write. This is what I came up with, the thing is with new characters which I am trying to develop, I started to explore them, and since they will be seen again. I thought they needed some development. So here we go x**

 **Planting the Seeds of Family**

 **Chapter 16**

The next morning, the Udonta family woke up to freshly laundered clothes, and a relaxed air as they crossed the hallways the moment the Warlords family were exiting there's.

"Some movement, nothing to be concerned about" informed the guard, who was dismissed with a thank you from Lizxona, and who disappeared to get some sleep.

Entering the room, the two boys were in their pyjamas with both their hair sticking up as they played with Seroul's toys happily. It was almost too tempting not to disturb the scene, but both boys perked up with the promise of a delicious breakfast and some more swimming.

While Lizxona and Yondu got their sons ready, Tyorells brought down the clothes he had promised Kraglin, and the Ravager first mate was overwhelmed by the contents. All of the adornments had been removed, to give away the previous owner. But there were leather tunics and trouser which not only fitted Kraglin but would suit his frame.

"Are you sure about giving me these, aren't ya gonna want to wear them again?" Asked Kraglin, and Tyorells just shook his head, but not before Kraglin caught the wistful look in his eyes.

"Naaa, I still have to organise everything, but I haven't been on a mission with Lizxona over four years now". Kraglin guessed the comment concerned Seroul, so wisely kept his mouth shut, and his new clothing was taken by an awaiting servant to be packed and taken back to the S-Ship.

With that done, after breakfast and more playing with the boys now dressed in their swimming gear, everyone ventured to the pool. There they were met by Iztel, Proctom and Yarovesky, who after exploring the grounds and having a breakfast of their own in the servant's quarters were at what to do. And were only there to request to leave the grounds for a while.

Instead little Peter and Seroul took one look at them. And begged the trio to come swimming with them. Both of them were at a loss, but even though the Lizxona family didn't know the Ravagers that well, he was confident in the abilities and that they would never tell anyone about this, and he obviously didn't want their son disappointed.

Proctom would have to sit out, even if he was looking a million times better, then he did the day before, but Tyorells informed Iztel and Yarovesky that they were things for them to change in.

Internally Yarovesky thought it was unfair since it was clear that Yondu and Lizxona would not be swimming, and he was confused if it was an order or not.

In the small changing room, both of them stripped off. For Iztel who had poor vision, yet had no scars on his body, that indicated anything. But his well-maintained and toned body in trunks, Yarovesky looked at the leather band on his arm, before sliding it off and leaving it behind. He didn't want it to get wet, but stared at the numbers on his arm for a moment and almost jumped when Iztel hand came down on top of it.

"No one is going to care about that, lad" he said, in a similar tone he had said to Proctom more than once, which gave Yarovesky some reassurance, as the pair went out and joined the members of the family in the pool, with Proctom just sitting with his legs dangling in the water.

It took a few minutes, but they managed to relax, and both boys were just excited for their presence, and immediately begin to paddle towards them in a race.

Inside the Ridel home, there was only the presence of two people, Emau Ridel had requested her sons and husband not be present when Omevic woke up since day two of their plan was now in motion.

Omevic woke up, admits the soft blankets, initially confused but remembered the kindness of the family, and inside felt warm and safe which was unfamiliar, but he didn't mind it.

He did notice his clothes which had been given from the Ravagers were gone, to be replaced by some new clothes, that were worn but comfortable and he washed and dressed quickly, with an air of anticipation from this kindness. The clothes were brighter, with a green top which was a marked difference to what the Ravagers usually wore.

Taking the steps downwards, he was greeted in the kitchen by Emau Ridel, who just turned to the boy with a smile in her face.

"Hello Omevic did you sleep well?" to which Omevic just nodded and mumbled a "Thank you."

"Well the boys and Antoni are in the greenhouse, so we can join them after, but would you like some breakfast?" and in response Omevic stomach just growled. Yet he held back fearful of suiting by the table, and instantly, Emau was by his side.

"Omevic, I understand your fear, but there's just you in this house, just you and me, no one can hurt you…would you like to try to sit with me?"

Omevic swallowed, as his brown eyes looked at the inviting table with all manner of delicious fruits, but feeling reassured by Emau's presence, found himself nodding, and a few moments later he was sitting on a bench all by himself, with Emau next to him encouraging him to try the delicious fruits and food.

To sit like an equal still felt foreign, but soon with his tiny stomach full, and his breakfast finished since he had eaten more then he did the day before. Emau cleared her throat and produced from the side his orchid which he noticed looked less healthy then it did the day before.

"Omevic, I'm sorry to tell you., but your Orchid is suffering due to the different climate, I'm afraid if we want to save it, it has to be planted…we've found a perfect spot in the garden. So, would you like to plant it right here?" in truth, she would never tell him, she had deliberately placed it under high light to try to make it look like it was dying, just to prompt the boy.

Omevic looked at the black orchid, the first flower he had ever loved, even though he knew that if it were planted, he would never see it again. But he didn't want it to die as found himself agreeing.

A few moments later with the dishes in the washer, Omevic and Emau left the safety of the home, and to the area, the family had chosen. Emau had taken the time to tie a bandanna across his head to protect his baldness from the sun, which was a bright blue and he liked the colour.

Emau pointed out how it would get shade, and also enough moisture to thrive.

Omevic didn't ask why the hole had already been dug, and remembering the lessons from the day before placing it into the earth, and added some water. Already his orchid seemed to be looking better as Emau said to him.

"You know, the boys are at the greenhouse, would you like to go there?".

The Greenhouse was something Omevic he had wanted to see since it had been described to him, and after a short walk, the humid air engulfed them as they entered the building. It was so warm, the boys were walking around with shorts and vest tops, and all of them greeted Omevic with a friendly wave.

Antoni was sitting on a chair next to a table and was pressing cut up flowers up into a new bulb. Omevic noticed the colours of the bulbs were purple yellow red and blue, and just grew curious.

Omevic, these are called louloúdi's, they're very special to Lord Lizxona, would you like me to show you how to make them?"

Omevic replied in a small voice that he would. And before he even realised, he was sitting on the bench and being shown how to plant the flowers after pressing them together. It was explained that they sometimes didn't take, so it took a while, and each side had to be perfect since the combined scents were unique. Omevic was so enrapt by this, he almost forgot that he was sitting on the bench like an equal and forgot to be scared, internally after a lifetime of abuse he knew this family wouldn't hurt him.

At the same time, Yarovesky and Iztel were still in the water with the boys, since Kraglin and Lizxona had decided to take a break, and all of them were aware of the change in the Ravagers. Both of them were more relaxed, and for the first time, Yondu could swear he could see a genuine smile from his navigator. He has seen his ex-slaves in many circumstances, but never just having so much fun.

Iztel and Yarovesky were just letting the boy's race towards them as part of a tag team, and it was pleasing to see both the children were becoming more confident in the water. While Proctom who was just content to sit on the side was being splashed and just laughing. This situation was so different from their usual lives they just savoured it for a moment, while hopefully, everything would be ok with Omevic.

After all the louloúdi's had been planted, the boys showed him the rest of the greenhouse, explaining the exotic plants, some which would also be used for food, and he grew more curious and started finding his voice a little bit more and asking questions, which they were happy to answer.

Eventually, the family left the Greenhouse for the main house, and Omevic was pleased to be allowed back in, the family had completed their work for the day, so they instantly dispersed throughout the house, and Omevic was allowed to see more.

On the ground level was Emau's studio and Paigton explained that their mother was a highly skilled potter, and her work was highly desired, while Omevic was just in awe of the pots and vases, he was then shown the parents studios and more of the orchards.

He was feeling a bit overwhelmed when he was dragged upstairs back to the bedrooms. In his life, Omevic had never seen bedrooms of boys like him and was taken aback by the teenage stuff in Paigton's room, and the one on the verge with still toys and models in Leedi's being only ten after all.

Omevic looked at the toys, and in the back of his mind even though he had no imagination wanted to play with them when he heard the sounds of music coming from Vymoa's room, and curiosity overruled his fear. He inched forward and hung around in the doorway watching the sixteen-year-old having showered, so his blonde hair was stuck at all angles.

Vymoa year old, looked up from strumming on his stringed instrument and looked over at the whelp of an eight-year-old.

"Do you like music, Omevic, do you knew how to play the kithara? Even though he knew it was a stupid question, but it was good to hear Omevic whispering. "I don't know what that is", in response Vymoa gestured for him to come forward in his organised chaos pit of a room, which had his hunting gear in the corner, another reminder of his soon to begin Trials.

"Well my brothers, have no musical ability, though they can all sing. So, do you want to try?"

Vymoa handed the kithara to Omevic and instructed him at how to hold it. The wooded instrument felt light in his arms, as Vymoa begun to teach him how to strum the chords.

Omevic's fingers didn't work that brilliantly, a lifetime of abuse had left him with a lack of dexterity, but he managed to work his fingers until he was producing a semblance of rhythm while Vymoa encouraged him.

The sixteen-year-old Darbian had been informed to do whatever he could to make Omevic feel a part of their family unit, and hoped he as succeeding, as the rest of the family joined them in the doorway just watching the scene unfold, and feeling proud of their eldest son.

"You know, you're not bad for a newbie if you like I can teach you to play properly, and give you some decent music…don't ask Paigton, he's got rubbish taste.

"Hay", yelled out Paigton in mock offence, and everyone noticed the small smile appearing on Omevic face, it wasn't laughter, but it was getting closer, as the parents informed them that they were having an early dinner and was ready.

At the table, even with more people, Omevic approached it, feeling more confident, but still accepted the waiting arm of Antoni to be wrapped around him, as he tucked into delicious soft meats. But watching the sun on the horizon, Omevic knew he would be going back today, back to his life with the Ravagers, but right now he had this, and gripping Antoni arm tightly, he made a silent wish for this feeling, like had never felt before would never end.

At the same time another more unorthodox family were dining together it had been a perfect day, both boys had swum until they were exhausted and were now playing on the grass, while the adults just ate and chatted.

For the Ravagers especially Iztel, and Proctom, the latter who wasn't used to being waited on, he was enjoying the experiences and excellent food, and it was just a relaxed and happy air. Both Proctom and Yarovesky had removed their leather bands, so their slave markings were on display, due to the heat. It had been noticed, but not mentioned not even by the boys who had just looked at them with curiosity.

The group were regaling each other with their past exploits, and it was clear they had more in common than they initially realised when a communication came through to Lizxona, and after a glance at it, he read it out loud to the group.

"It's from the Ridel's, they said we should have our answer in two hours".

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Yarovesky spoke up, with an assurance he would never have had a few days earlier

"So, then we wait."

 **To be concluded.**

 **Yes, I mean it this time.**

 **Please review**

 **And a Happy New Year xx**


	17. Chapter 17

I swear to god. This was meant to be the last chapter, but so many characters to have fun with led to this. Hope you like it x

 **Planting the Seeds of Family**

 **Chapter 17**

Omevic just sat at the table, half focused on the conversation and the light outside. The windows were all open, and the air was sweet and fragranced. He knew he would be going back to the Elector that day, Omevic recalled Captain Yondu mentioning it when they were flying, he had "Shit to do, two days max, Kraglin", Yondu has said to his First Mate.

The eight-year-old Xandarian, couldn't stop the chill down his spine. On the Elector, where there was no gardens or trees or food like this. But he was, well not a Ravager but he lived with them, and they had given him this, time with friendly people. And he promised himself when he went back to the coldness of space, he would be the best slave there was.

Antoni Ridel noticed the child's expression and knew it was what it was about. While the older ones cleared the plates, they all went outside, to enjoy what was left of the summer's day. Omevic followed them, and as he did, the Ridel parents stretched and gave the impression they were restless.

"You know it's still a nice day, I fancy a walk. Coming Emau?" the mother and wife of the family just agreed, but then they both turned to the Xandarian.

"Omevic, would you like to go for a walk with us", they asked, and Omevic just giving the grounds a longing look agreed to go.

Stepping away from the main building with the assurance, he would be back soon, they thankfully missed the looks from the three brothers. They knew that this would be the moment and all they could have to do was wait.

The legal age for drinking on the planet was sixteen, so Vymoa grabbed some cider, but let his brothers take some just to take the edge off the next few moments before he addressed his brothers. "I really how Omevic stays, mum said mentally he's about five, and that he's been abused for so long, he's not even got an imagination.…and we can help him". His brothers just digested this and waited.

Omevic just walked with the family for a while, just enjoying being there, then Emau stopped him suddenly, "You know Omevic, you've worked so hard for us, but I've just realised that we've never asked you if there was anything you wanted to do…is there".

Omevic thought for a moment, then afraid of being judged spoke up in a whisper. "I want to take my shoes off, I've never walked in the grass, and I've always…" he couldn't finish the sentence, but they both understood, Omevic's world was a world of metal and decks, and this was the first time he had touched real nature.

They both just nodded, and Omevic slipped his shoes off, and let the feeling of the earth touch his scarred feet. The earth felt spiky and soft and rubbed between his toes. Emau just held his shoes while they walked some more, and he just savoured the feeling, of what everyone else just too for granted.

They walked until Omevic came to his Orchid, sitting all alone on the grass, but looking healthier than it had ever done when it was in his possession. He just stared at it, knowing it would be the last time, unable to think of what to say until Emau cleared her throat and the Xandarian turned toward her

"Omevic, there is something we want to ask you. We have a big house and lots of room. So, we were wondering if you would like to stay with us forever".

The words spun in Omevic's mind, and he struggled to form the word, his heart begun to start beating furiously. "You want me to be your slave?".

"No, no, nothing like that". The pair were quick to say, "We want you to stay with us, we want to take care of you forever. You'll be treated just like one of our sons, and we'll teach you everything you ever wanted to know about everything".

Omevic just stared trying to take this in, being here forever, while Antoni continued "But the thing is, there is something you need to know, the two people who were here yesterday. Well, they were a doctor and a psychologist. They were here for Vymoa, because of his trails."

This was a half lie, though psychology checks were the norm, he had it a month earlier and passed with flying colours, but Antoni continued.

"They give you a scan, and also liaised with the medics on the Elector because they were concerned about you. And Omevic, you're not well".

"You need surgery, Omevic, your stomach, your bones, and everything else. You will need some surgery in the future. You're underweight and too small for an eight-year-old. And that will affect you in the future. You can have the surgery on the Elector, or here. But whatever happens, if you want to stay with us or not. We will always respect your decision".

"This has to be your choice Omevic, do you want to stay with us?".

Omevic reeled back slightly, and just looked at them, and at his bare feet and in the distance, he could see the house where the three boys were. His hands felt clammy by his side, and internally he was just shaking. This was a dream, this just had to be. His mouth was dry, but he managed to look up at the couple and say in a hushed voice.

"Can I see my Captain, please."

"Captain Yondu"

Yondu just kept his face flat as he casually turned to the young boy, it had been Tyorells idea for them to meet in the Ladies Arboretum after he got the message that Omevic had wanted to see him. In truth, he could see why. With it being overgrown and neglected, it could perhaps push the eight-year-old into making the right decision.

"Hello Omevic", Yondu replied, "How was your time with the Ridel family?".

Yondu noticed the Ridel parents hanging back, giving the boy space and the time to make his decision, but has also noticed that Omevic called him Captain, instead of "Master" for the first time.

Omevic just swallowed and took a breath, his hands still shaking, as he found his voice, and even though he was Xandarian, he had been speaking Darbian for the last few days. For a moment forgot what to say. Even after everything he had been through, the sight of the Captain was still intimidating to him.

"Omevic, I speak Darbian," Yondu said in the language, and Omevic was stunned for a moment and carried on.

"It was nice…they showed me how to plant flowers, special ones and they made me eat with them, and I had a bath, and they were nice. They took care of me…and they want me to stay with them. They said I won't be a slave…and they will take care of me". He finished the last part of the sentence quickly as if fearful of Yondu's reaction.

For Yondu this was perfection, but he had to get it right, as he crossed his arms and just looked at the child. "But what do you want Omevic?"

Omevic took a breath and looked on the verge of throwing up, but instead, he just burst into tears at being asked what he wanted, and Yondu suddenly had the urge to wipe the boy's tears but stopped himself. And kicking himself for feeling so sentimental. Damn this was what being a parent had done to him.

Instead. Omevic just cried for what felt like forever, before he found his voice again, and managed to say in between the sobs in a clear voice.

"I want to stay with them".

Omevic flinched inwardly as if expecting a beating, but innated Yondu unfolded his hands, and held them behind his back, hiding how goddam relieved he was.

"I'm sorry, Captain Yondu…I'm so sorry". Omevic managed to say, and Yondu though quickly wishing once more that Kraglin was standing next to him, dealing with this shit.

"Don't be, you went cut out to be a Ravager anyway. Just go with them, and have a happy life".

Omevic though his tears wiped them with the back of his hand and just looked at Yondu.

"does this mean I'm free?"

Yondu who kill anyone for suggesting he was a slaver understood where the boy was dvc9ig form, and just nodded.

"You were never a slave with the Ravagers…but now you're free from it. Just go with them…you are free" he punctuated with emphasis, while behind him the Ridel family were just holding each other with delight.

Omevic just tried to take this all in, and in his mind was waiting for orders, he just couldn't help that, when he blurted out suddenly "Can I see Yarovesky please?", the tears threatening to spill again.

Yondu just signed and stood back, and Yarovesky emerged from the trees where he had been hiding, listening to everything with relief.

The older Ravager went over to the boy and just knelt in front of him, and once again Omevic tried to find his words, but the tears started coming back.

"They want me", it was such a strange concept that the child apparently didn't know how to deal with it, and in response, Yarovesky just brushed the tears out of the boy's eyes gently.

"I know, and it's perfect. You deserve to be with them, they are going to take such good care of you".

Omevic just swallowed and felt torn inside by the choice he was making for himself, and just didn't know what to say, but Yarovesky with kindness, steadied the boy.

"Look, everything before now, even this" Yarovesky gestured to the slave brand on Omevic's arm. "Soon this will mean nothing, but all you have to do is go to them".

For a moment Omevic felt conflicted, and his voice came out in a whisper "Will I never see you again?"

The mere words stunned Yarovesky, and he had no idea where they were coming from, and deep down neither did the eight-year-old. But he lifted the boys head so they could see into their identical brown eyes.

"No, you won't…but that's ok. You're going to a nice house, with all those boys. You're going to be fine". Yarovesky glanced behind the boy and could see the Ridel's with a stricken look on both their faces, fearful that the Omevic would change his mind, and thought quickly.

"But there is something you have to do, are you ready?". Omevic nodded, and Yarovesky brought his head forward, so it was touching Omevic's own. Something Yondu recognised as a gesture frequently down between families, something he knew from his relationship with Kraglin. Something personal and intimate.

Yarovesky gently stroked the boy's face and whispered to Omevic.

"This isn't an order, but this is what you have to do. I want you to turn away from me and walk towards the Ridel's. And don't look back, never ever look back. Do you understand?"

Omevic nodded, and with a slight tremble, turned away from Yarovesky and Yondu and towards the Ridel's still standing there, and trying to hide their outright happiness. Reaching the parents Emau Ridel, bent down and wrapped her arms around the boy, and looked up to Yarovesky, mouthing a "thank you", to which Yarovesky nodded while Antoni mouth "He'll be successful".

"Are you ready to come home with us?" Emau asked Omevic, who just nodded, trying to take everything in, and Yarovesky, Yondu and Kraglin who has been standing in the shadows stepped out and watching the parents walking away with there new son.

Yarovesky watched this and pinched the bridge between his nose, to stop the emotion flowing through him, as Yondu said gruffly.

"Fuck me, you're not crying, are you?"

"No, no…I'm fine", Yarovesky stated, even though Kraglin and Yondu knew otherwise.

"Well thank fuck for that, by the way, get your shit together we're leaving soon".

Yarovesky just looked at the three figures now in the distance going back to their home, and could only say.

"Perfect"

 **To be concluded, I mean it this time.**

 **Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Planting the Seeds of Family.**

 **Chapter 18**

It was about an hour late that Yondu decided that they should leave, he had been advised that his presence on the planet could be detrimental to Omevic if the child chose to change his mind according to his soon to be new therapist.

Yondu wasn't one to be dictated too, but he let it slide, hell they were there to help, take over and make sure Omevic stayed out of the Ravagers lives forever, and that was a good thing.

As everyone got ready, Yondu unwatched as several cases of the medication Proctom would need for the next few months was taken onboard, and watched Iztel get the attention of the Doctor who had treated him.

"So, what do I owe you for all this?" and in response, the doctor just gave it a hand wave. His entire medication is on us. Trust me, the effects of the underdeveloped brain following slavery and traumas is going to make a hell of a paper, Proctom's quite unique in that", which caused Iztel to twist his lips, "Ok whatever, but change the title of that, it sounds shit, and leave his name out of it…he's been through enough".

The doctor agreed and went to move away, but stopped suddenly. "You know, I have to ask this, I know you're his next of kin…but are you his father?"

The words seemed to stop Iztel for a moment, and he looked like he was struggling to find the right words. "No, I'm not. I look out for him…someone has too". That answer was sufficient enough, and the doctor left the area, not entirely convinced by Iztel's statement.

While this was going on, once again, Kraglin was doing his regular protest, as the sacks of food and grains, Lizxona had requested was being piled on, while Kraglin was just frustrated and trying to deny how embarrassed, it was.

"For the love of God, we're not poor, criminals but not poor, we can get all this", since Tyorells was now in charge, he just chose to ignore this.

"I know, but you have new recipes to try, we have tons of food. Trust me Kraglin, it's a code that in our lands no one goes hungry. It's a promise", and then to Kraglin's dismal, another box of new clothes which Seroul had grown out of, was also placed inside. "You can't keep doing this, I know you say you don't mind, but I don't want to take the piss", a comment which Tyorells dismissed.

"Look Kraglin, the Ravagers tracked down jewels which have been missing for a hundred year, Seroul got to spend time with Peter, none of you ripped us off which is also good. More importantly, Seroul and Peter learnt to swim, and Lizxona had a day off, trust me, this was a winning weekend for us".

Kraglin didn't want to pry too much into the last comment, as their sons toddled in, naturally hanging back while the adults were doing their busy work, but they were holding hands and looking unhappy at the scene.

"Daddy, I want Peter to stay here with me". Seroul demanded to his parents, as Lizxona entered the hanger bay for the final checks, followed by Yarovesky.

"Well you can't have that, Peter needs to be with his family, but you see him as much as you can don't you," Lizxona said to his son, who didn't look happy but just nodded. "And we can't swim on the Elector", Peter said, and that comment seemed to clinch it for Seroul.

With the Ship loaded, everyone was ready to go, and everyone said their goodbyes, and the four parents spoke quickly while Yarovesky got the ship prepped.

"We were wondering about Omevic, your you like us to send you updates about him…keep you in the loop?" asked Tyorells, and it was Kraglin who spoke up.

"Actually, it's not a good idea, that boys been through too much. Let's just give him a clean break from us. Let him settle with his new family, I'll be happy to forget the last few weeks ever happened".

The Warlords family agreed to this, even though Lizxona noticed Yarovesky in the entrance of the ship having heard everything, before walking away with a sad smile on his face. While Peter and Seroul insisted on one more cuddle together.

Entering the ship to take them back, it was initially intended for Yarovesky to take the helm, but instead little Peter was jumping up and down, begging for Yondu to take the controls. Which everyone knew was an excuse for Peter to have a go flying throughout the stars.

Since they were not in deep space yet, everyone was free to stand, but a very happy Iztel and a healthier looking Proctom were seated and were pleased with their time away from the Elector, and that there was a chance in the future his seizures would lessen.

Taking off, and passing through the lands, Yarovesky was still standing looking out as the horizon disappeared, and Yondu and Kraglin heard him whisper under his breath, right at the moment Peter's eyes flashed.

"Goodbye Omevic"

At the Ridel home, there was a celebration in the air, the moment the three boys had seen their parents walking through the path, holding Omevic by the hand.

Drinks were being poured, and the boys were chatting in a way which was overwhelming the eight-year-old until Emau had to quiet them down.

Omevic still couldn't believe it, if he could dream, which he didn't, he wondered if this was one, that this would fade on an instant. He wouldn't let go of Antoni's hand just in case, which the patriarch of the family understood, why the eight-year-old was so quiet and overwhelmed, but looking at the sky, knowing they Ravagers would be going back without him.

"We know it's not going to be easy, not at first, but we are going to be with you, every step of the way. You know, that don't you?" and the boy just couldn't reply, just feeling overwhelmed and exhausted at the concept of this new life, and all these people as Emau continued. "But we are going to take such good care of you. I promise you that".

Omevic let the arms hold him and didn't flinch, as he saw the trail of the ship across the sky, and said more to himself, which came out of nowhere.

"Goodbye Yarovesky".

The trip back to the Elector went smoothly with Peter just happy sitting in Yondu's lap, and being allowed to take the controls, and was almost giddy with happiness while Yondu and Kraglin just talked, as did Iztel and Proctom. Yarovesky just looked out of the port window strapped in, deep in thought, until Yondu was almost relieved when the Elector reappeared in view.

In the Hanger, after they were successfully docked, the only crew on the deck were Jamsean and Gunnsen, who instantly questioned the lack of eight-year-old.

"He's found himself a family, he's going to be fine", was all Yarovesky would say, and he left the area causing Proctom to fill them in on the rest, and both of the looks relieved that all of this, it was over, and they could forget it ever happened.

With that, the Elector went back to normal, even with the new food and stuff they had acquired which meant Peter and of course the crew would be happy with the fresh food to try. Everyone seemed more settled, but Yondu and Kraglin decided to give Yarovesky a wide berth until the next day.

Horuz was the second mate of the Elector, and he knew it wasn't because of his brainpower. The second mate took orders and was a bridge between the Captain and the Crew, it needed someone passive and easy going yet formidable when he had to be.

Horuz knew Kraglin arranged everything, and he only had to step up when he needed to. In reflection, it was a perfect position, but it was when he was checking the scanners, he saw Yarovesky on the abandoned secondary bridge, leaning against the railing just looking out at the stars. He ignored this, but a few hours later, doing a second sweep he noticed Yarovesky unmoved from the same position, aside from the bottles of beer which now covered a small table.

It was when Jamsean and Gunnsen brushed past him, totally paused and heading back to their own quarters, when Horuz instead of going back to his own, turned on his feet went to grab a stack of beers and went to the secondary bridge.

There he found Yarovesky still unmoved, staring at the stars flying by, and noticed Horuz standing there from the reflection in the glass but never turned around.

"What the fuck, you here to check up on me or something stupid like that that. Did Yondu ask you to come here? Hey, Horuz do check up on my fuckup of a navigator…or some shit like that?"

"No, I just thought…"

 **To be concluded, and it's done it really is.**

 **Just been cut for word length**

 **Please review x**


	19. Chapter 19

With a massive thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and encouraged me here we go

 **Planting the Seeds of Family. Chapter 19**

 **The Final Chapter**

"So, are you here to check up on me?" Yarovesky demanded again of Horuz who just shook his head.

"No", Horuz replied, "just wanted to see if you were ok?" Horuz had no idea where these words were coming from, or why he even cared, but here he was.

In response Yarovesky just stared out of the window for a few moments more, "I've never been ok…did you hear about Omevic? Got himself a new family, parents and all that shit. They're good, real good people. I even gave them some units for his upkeep. He'll be fine, with a family and all that shit. Even have a new name "Omevic Ridel", unless he changes his first and I wouldn't blame him. Our names were randomly assigned, did you know that? My name was chosen by a fucking computer program. Did you know that?".

Horuz didn't since no one from the group who had boarded that day several years earlier had ever volunteered that information, so he just let Yarovesky talk

"Kid gets a chance for normality, too late for me, too late for the rest of us…" the sentence dragged out, and Horuz fought for something to say, wishing he could turn and just bugger off and seemingly unable to do so. "You know I saw Gunnsen and Jamsean, they looked pretty happy".

With that comment, Yarovesky just gave a dry laugh still staring at the stars. "Really, wanna hear something really fucked up?". His voice dropped suddenly, and even Horuz knew he was casting his mind back to where he used to be, even if he was still staring at the universe trying to reconcile his past with his present.

"Jamsean and Gunnsen were about thirteen, they're only a few months apart in age, and they came to me. They were terrified, our bastard of a Kree Master had been hired by some Xandarians rich wanker. He wanted boys, young boys and would pay a good price for the young and untouched. Which they were, just kids, miracle it is they managed to avoid it by now". Yarovesky took a swig of his drink before continuing.

"So, they both came to me about what to do, they were terrified. They didn't know much about sex, but they had seen the others come back bloody and crying and didn't know what to do. I think they were asking me to kill them before it could happen".

Yarovesky rubbed his hand over his face, "So I gave them the only advice I could think of. We're not known for having good imaginations. I told them to fuck each other, told them what to do, to make it easier. That way they would have one thing that could never be taken away from them."

Yarovesky took a breath and carried on ridding himself with this confession. "I told them it would make the whole thing easier. It's the one bit of advice I wish someone had given me when I was thirteen".

The tortured Xandarian, just stopped, gripped his hand on the railing and swallowed hard

"They came back two days later, bleeding, broken, and just holding each other…been that way ever since. So damn co-dependent on each other, and it's a miracle they haven't killed each other by now. All they do is fuck and fight, and it's been that way from that day, Proctom had fits. But who cares, especially about a bunch of Troks like us."

Horuz who by this point had drunk one beer and was pulling the top off another spoke up suddenly.

"What's the hell is a Troks?"

For the first time, since Horuz had walked into the room, Yarovesky looked away from the stars and to the Second Mate of the Elector, and just said flatly.

"It means nothing, don't worry about it. Perhaps I should use that as my last name…not like I've got one. Never imagined a new one, not like I even dream about it".

Horuz caught the edge in Yarovesky voice and decided not to pursue it further. While Yarovesky just necked his beer.

"At least Omevic gets a happy ending, so at least that". Horuz finally said while not knowing what to say.

Yarovesky just looked at his beer, for a moment ad begun to chuckle more to himself.

"Yeah, he gets that…at least I did one thing right in my miserable life".

There was a silence between the pair for a moment, and Horuz, who felt like he had to say something since he worked alongside him most days suddenly blurted out. "Is there anything like I can do?"

Yarovesky just exhaled and threw another bottle of beer down his throat. And said more to himself. "You know there is one thing I want to do. I want to be fucked, I want to get totally shit faced, and just fucked. I want to be pounded real hard, do you know what I mean? I want to forget the last few days, and just be screwed into oblivion. Do you know what I mean?".

Yarovesky was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and the words were out of Horuz mouth before he even realised. "I can help with that".

Yarovesky just chuckled for a moment but then turned his full attention to Horus. "Holy shit, you were serious, you?"

"Why the hell not…at least unscrewing you know, and not a total stranger. How about it?" Horuz tried to keep his voice nonchalant, even though he knew Yarovesky was sizing him up.

Horuz had a working man's vibe about him and was mostly harmless, in comparison to some Ravagers. And he just found himself staring at Horuz, and his light blue eyes. He wasn't chubby, but solid, in comparisons to Yarovesky own slenderer frame. He had a short beard on his face, in contrast to the Navigators slight stubble.

"Are you sure about this, I mean you're not an ugly bastard" Yarovesky stated, only to have Horuz say quickly,

"Yeah, that nice and you're not a total munter yourself. So how about it?".

Yarovesky, just though himself, then drained his bottle, "Fuck it, let's do it". Walking towards Horuz, he grabbed his hand, and both of them felt the spark of energy running through their bodies.

"Two things, I never kiss on the lips, and this is one damn night, we never tell anyone about it….one damn night and that's it".

"Fine by me", Horuz agreed, as he took the empty bottle from Yarovesky and pulled him out of the door.

At the same time, on the crew quarters deck, two tired parents were trying to settle their toddler son. This was the crappy part of being a parent, for some reason Yondu could order his crew around with no question but Peter being an obstinate little shit. He knew that Peter was just becoming more independent…but that night be was being a little sod with his demands, for more water, cuddles, another story.

"No, no, no. No sleep, I want to play". Peter demanded, a request his parents ignored. In the end, they managed to settle him down, with the promise they would check on him in five minutes.

With the night light on and Peter clutching his precious Fang, but was standing up and refusing to lie down, but his parents just left the room and left their toddler to just talk and soothe himself.

In their main room, Yondu cracked open a beer and sitting on the edge of his bed watched Kraglin going through the new box of clothes and a few toys which Seroul had grown out of. Naturally, all good stuff which Peter would love, as Kraglin just sat back against the box.

"You know, I feel awful about this, ok we didn't know our boys would become friends or Tyorells, and I would connect. But we're still lying to them…ever wonder how their gonna react when they find out".

Kraglin took the beer that Yondu was offering, and the Centaurian just agreed. "It's a bit fucked up, but what can we do? Peter has a friend, and how can we tell them the truth now. "Oh yeah sorry, Warlord with his own Army. Peter's not mine, or Kraglin's. But I took him from his dying mother, and now he is…oh yeah, and he's a Terran. By the way cheers for teaching him swimming".

"Well when you put it like that, then it really is screwed up". Agreed Kraglin which successfully defused the tension, between the pair, as they gave each other that familiar look, which meant no more words would be said, all they had to do was wait for a few minutes.

Several rooms away, a skinny Navigator and a more burley Second Mate were in the process of ripping each other clothes off., Yarovesky having a no kissing on the lips rule, which Horuz respected, but they didn't mean he didn't want to plant his lips on Yarovesky.

Instead, he kissed and nibbled at his skin, while Yarovesky just closed his eyes, and evert after all the shit he had been through, just let Horuz push him to the bed, and to pull the rest of his close off, as his cock went hard and soon to be stimulated.

"Remember, this is for one night only, only be getting any stupid idea, do you get me". Yarovesky warned, as Horus just continued planting kisses on his body, and oh god who knew the chubby bastard was this good. Yarovesky thought to himself, as Horuz succeeded in ripping the rest of the Navigators clothes off, and his own in seconds, and leaving them in a pile on the floor. Trying to ignore the sparks which were flooding through both their bodies and how damn good it felt.

"If it's just for one night, I'm going to give you the best night of your fucking life". Horus just smirked and got done to work.

Add the same time, the Udonta family were also ready for some pillow play of their own, when Yondu got up suddenly, "Oh crap, better check on Peter".

To which Kraglin just laughed, and also got to his feet.

In the five minutes, they were away from the room, little Peter has settled down, clutching Fang close to his chest, and was breathing heavily wrapped in his blanket. Causing that soft part of both their hearts to melt.

"You know, we have a pretty good kid, don't we?" Kraglin said, and Yondu agreed, and he stepped forward to adjust the boy's blanket, but stepped back for a moment, and made the decision not to tell Kraglin the moment Peter's eyes blazed a brilliant green, and he just smiled in his dreams safe and contented.

 **The end.**

 **It really is**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported this.**

 **Please review**

 **Yes, you may have questions, so let me answer them for you.**

Omevic and the Ridel family are going to be seen again, in a story set in a few years.

Troks, what that means and the repercussions for my "core four", will be explained in a following story, expect an epic fallout.

Yarovesky and Horuz are a slow burn, they are established in a later set story, this is their first hook up.

Peter was manipulating everything and everyone, he made Yarovesky lower his guard, he manipulated the Ridel family, who did want a fourth son and gave them the push. His psychic senses even attuned the dead communicator in chapter one. Peter really is a very powerful psychic, and he's only three!


End file.
